


Renascentia

by LadyGoodwin



Series: Renascentia [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoodwin/pseuds/LadyGoodwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken heart.  We've all been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

It was still dark when Callie woke.  The burgeoning colors of dawn weren’t even peeking over the horizon, yet.  As she rose through the heavy bog of sleep to consciousness, she felt her head pounding and her eyes felt like they had been polished with sandpaper.  In those early seconds, there was a moment of confusion as to why she felt so poorly.  Then, the memory of the previous day's events hit her, hard.  A solid punch to the heart that stole her breath away, and gave force to the tears that wanted to be shed.  

 

Gasping audibly, she held that gulp of air, waiting for the inevitable aftershocks of pain to subside, much like you do after banging your knee or elbow.When it finally had, enough to breathe, she tried to sink further into her bed, willing the gods to have mercy, and take her, end the agony she was suffering.

 

When reality had set in, and she knew the pain wouldn't kill her, and the Powers That Be wouldn't grant her peace, she slowly pulled herself up.Everything about her hurt.Everything.From the ends of her toes, to the tips of her hair. _If I can just get to the bathroom_ , she thought.Slowly, quietly, she staggered her way there, trying not to wake the occupants of her parents house, where she lived.There was no way she could deal with anyone right now.

 

The bathroom door clicked shut behind her and she locked it, turning on the light.Staring at her from the mirror, was a woman so gaunt and pale, anyone would have sworn it was make up for a movie, about someone dying of a terrible, debilitating illness.The circles under her red and swollen eyes were nearly as black as her hair.Her full lips, dry and cracked, while her normally caramel skin was had taken on a sickly hue.Obvious side effects of sobbing all night.

 

The memory and pain rushed back without warning and was overwhelming.Her stomach lurched, and she collapsed to the floor, over the toilet and retched up what little left.When that was gone, she worked to control the dry heaving.After it had finally stopped, she flushed the toilet, then went to the sink to rinse out her mouth and brush her teeth.Careful not to look at her reflection, she opened the medicine cabinet and took a high dose of ibuprofen to help with her aches, since serious and copious amounts of narcotics were not an option.

 

After the shower water had warmed , she stepped in and let the hot water wash over and scald her skin, while she again cried in the relative privacy of the shower with the concealing noise of the running water, that helped hide her. 

 

 

 

When she left the house, it was still so early, the morning paper had yet to be delivered.The quiet streets were still damp from the dew, as walked through them.Her town was so small, walking around and through it was no great feat.For that reason, it was probably why news spread so fast there.Nothing exciting ever happened.Everyone knew, or knew of everyone else.Very rarely would or could something be kept quiet.Being up on the latest news or gossip was a place of pride among the town residents.Mostly she hadn't minded.Who didn't enjoy a little gossip?It was generally not malicious, just boredom and monotony seeking a reprieve.  

 

Today though, the news would be about her family, and she couldn't bear the thought of it.A mixed bag of happiness and pity.All the pity being directed at her.It had already started the night before at the celebration; people whispering and sneaking glances her way.The pitying smiles when she walked in the room were near fatal.

 

She couldn’t go through that again, her psyche couldn't take it.Today she needed a respite,a moment to catch her breath, so she could go on.So, she walked.Walked and walked and walked.After circling her town three times, she took the road that lead out to the next, and walked towards it.

 

This too, was a small town, but with big wealth.The running joke was, when you enter town, roll down your window to enjoy the smell of money.Her town was simple, for working class, folk.This one was full of old world charm, restored Victorian houses and buildings.Even the new buildings had to meet town codes to fit into the aesthetic.It was amusing to see a Starbucks or Burger King that looked like the Bronte sisters would come strolling out, burgers and coffee in hand.Film crews were often here shooting news stories, (usually human interest, since nothing unseemly happens there) or movies looking for that idyllic town feel. 

 

Pulling out her phone, that she had silenced, to check the time, she noticed she had three phone calls and five texts, which she ignored.She also noted she was tired, and her feet hurt.She took a look around to assess where she was, and decided to head to the pub downtown.It was nearly lunch time and guessed it would be open so she could rest her feet and have a drink.

 

Inside, she found a small booth in the back corner near a window.The high back of the bench gave some privacy and did a nice job of implying the occupants wanted it that way.Shrugging off her jacket, she hung it on the hook fastened to the side of the bench, removed her shoes, and curled her feet up under her as she sat.

 

A few minutes later, a man about in his 60's came over, a bar towel draped over his broad shoulder, "What can I get you?"

 

Callie looked at him and blinked slowly.She glanced away thinking then shifted her eyes back up to him, "Um..." she started, "How about something that numbs?"

 

A dark look flashed over the mans face before he nodded."I have just the thing."Then walked back towards the bar.

 

She pulled out her credit card and handed it to him when he returned with a tray carrying her order.There were two tumblers filled with an amber liquid, one glass of ice water and a bowl of bar snacks.He set the lot down on the low coffee table in front of her."Thank you," she handed him her card."Can we start a tab?"

 

"Sure," he took the card after giving her a concerned once over and walked away.

 

The first sip of the liquid burned her mouth, throat and stomach.It was some kind of scotch or whisky.Normally she hated it, but the pain it delivered was just what she wanted, needed, really.

 

Finishing what the bartended had brought her, he showed up clearing away the remains. 

 

"May I have another round, please?"

 

"You're not driving, are ya'?"

 

She smiled, "No."

 

He nodded and walked off.When he returned with the same round as before, she asked him to keep them coming.Sighing, he nodded."Is it as bad as all that?"He asked.

 

Her eyes welled with tears, and she nodded.

 

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a knowing squeeze."Hang on lass, it's likely to get a lot worse, before it gets better."

 

She took a shuddering breath and nodded.Truer words were never spoken.The future did look bleak.

 

The rest of her afternoon, passed with this routine.As her drinks needed replenishing, he would show up, brining replacements and occasionally food from the kitchen.The first time he brought chips with a curry dipping sauce.When she hadn't touched it, he threatened to stop bringing her booze.She choked down what she could, and he continued with the drinks.

 

The pub filled and emptied a couple of times as she sat there.The bartender had obviously told the wait staff he would handle her order, since no one else showed up, but him.So, she was surprised to hear someone over her shoulder.

“Excuse me.”

She turned toward the voice.Callie recognized him immediately.Had this been any other day, she would have been thrilled and giddy.But, this was just one more thing that was robbed from her.

“I see that you obviously want to be alone, but there are no other seats left.”

She looked around the room.It was true.

“I promise not to bother you,” he smiled, reassuringly.

She nodded at him.

“Thank you,” he said, hand over his heart, and sat down.

A few minutes later, the bartender came over and looked to her, “This ok?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.We are each being alone, together,” she smiled weakly.

Tom smiled.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked.

He placed his order and opened up a false book cover, that housed an iPad and began to read.She went back to staring out the window at the now dark town, with its happy twinkling lights, so obviously mocking her.

The bartender brought back both of their orders and she saw a look of surprise on Tom’s face at her order, before he schooled it, and tucked into his meal.

It was a nice, companionable silence, until his phone chirped and reminded her of her own phone, that was still on silent.As he checked his, she pulled hers out of her pocket.Eight missed messages and 27 texts.She groaned.She knew like she knew her name, that she should ignore them and continue on, but, like the good, although misguided (according to the gossiping hens) girl she was, she checked her voicemail first.

 

**Mother:     Lili honey.We woke and you were gone.Don’t forget the lunch today.**

**Mother:Callie.Where are you?**

**Father:You mother is concerned.I told her you were fine, but you know.Call her.**

**Mother:Lili, honey, I’m starting to really worry.We all are.Call us.**

**BFF:I get it.I do.Just let me know if you need me.**

 

This made her smile.

 

**Mother:OK.I’ve had enough of this.You call me right now, young lady!!**

 

She sighed heavily and went to her texts.It was more of the same.

 

**Where are you?**

**What are you doing?**

**Lunch is at 1:00**

 

On and on it went…

 

****BFF** :Hey bitchChecking in on you :-)**

**Let me know if you are dead in a ditch somewhere.**

**Wait, I guess you couldn’t if you were dead in a ditch somewhere**

**OK. Let me know if you’re alive**

 

She smiled and texted her back. **“I’m alive”**

****BFF** :Good.I’ll let everyone know.Let me know if I need to pick you up or bail you out or something.**

**Callie:I love you**

****BFF** :Bet your sweet ass you do!**

 

She dropped the phone on the table in front of her, it started flashing a few minutes later.Both she and Tom looked at it and then at each other. It stopped.He smiled and went back to reading.The phone started flashing againThe both watched and then went back to their own activities.This happen three more times.She finally said something.

“Are you hiding, too?”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“Filming in town?”

He bristled a little, “Yeah.”

“How long?”

“About a week.”

She nodded, “Well,” she breathed out, “if you get the opportunity, there are some great running trails in the area.”She gave him the names, and explained anyone of the locals would be able to direct him there.

“Thank you.That sounds great.Are you a runner?”

“Trying.I’m slow, but I’m fine with it.It helps clear my mind.”

“Exactly!Yes!”

“It’s probably what I should have done today, instead of this,” she said gesturing at her drinks. 

“Maybe tomorrow,” he suggested, kindly.“The calls seemed to have stopped,” he nodded towards the phone.

“Yeah,” she sighed again, “My best friend handled it.Probably bitchslapped them into submission.”

Tom chuckled, “Nothing like good friends.”

“To good friends and strong hooch,” she said holding up her glass in a toast.They clinked their tumblers together and took a drink, smiling.

Her text alert went off in rapid fire succession.They both looked down as the texted showed on the screen.

 

**Sister:I can’t believe you**

**How can you do this to me!**

**You are such a selfish bitch!**

**How dare you make MY ENGAGEMENT all about you!!!!**

**I fucking hate you!!**

**I hope you stay gone!**

**I hope I never see you again!**

**Fuck you!**

 

Callie’s hands shook as she reached for the phone, but yanked it back when she touched it, like it had burned her.Her body joined in on the shaking and she was having trouble breathing.No matter how hard she tried, she could not get enough oxygen into her lungs.Dropping her feet to the floor, she leaned over her knees gasping, digging her nails into her thighs.Her chest and lungs felt like they were being crushed, and would collapse inward.

Gasping for air, every part of her hurt, her extremities began to tingle and her vision was narrowing.Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought,  _So this is it.This is how I will go out.Heart attack in the middle of a fucking pub.Fine.I’m ready._  

Someone was talking to her, trying to get her attention.Tom was on his knees in front of her, having pushed the table out of the way, “Sweetheart!Sweetheart!Look at me!”He said grasping her face in his two hands.

She did as he said and looked at him, albeit wide eyed and and frightened.“I can’t breathe!” she wheezed out.

“Yes you can,” he said, his voice calm, trying to soothe her.“You’re having a panic attack.That’s all.Breathe with me, OK?”

She nodded frantically.He could barely hear him for the blood rushing in her ears.

“Slowly.In through the nose, out through the mouth,” he said as he demonstrated.

She tried to copy him, and failed, panicking even more as her heart raced and pounded in her chest. 

He kept his voice even, soothing, and low, repeating the breathing pattern over and over.Slowly, she started to calm, and matched him breath for breath.When she gathered her wits about her, she looked at him apologetically and mortified.“I’m sorry.I’m so, sorry!”

He smiled compassionately at her.“It’s ok,” he moved his hands to her arms, to hold her up.“Those texts would have upset me, too.”

Callie closed her eyes, dropped her head and slowly nodded. 

“Well, might I suggest you dump them?” He half joked.

She looked back up at him, “It’s my sister.”

“Oh.”

“She got engaged yesterday.”

He nodded.

She shook her head, eyes tearing up again.“I don’t know how to do this.”

He looked at her questioningly.

“I don’t know what to do.I don’t know how to be here.How do I watch this?It’s lunches, and parties and holidays, and bride’s maid’s dresses, and fittings, and wedding gown shopping, the rehearsal dinner!Then there’s the fucking wedding and I have to watch her walk down the fucking isle _to_ him, and watch them say their vows and declare their love, and dance and eat cake?How do I do that?Then, they’ll ride off into the fucking Jamaican sunset for their honeymoon!They’ll come back and be blissfully happy in love, in their perfect little house and then they’ll have perfect little babies and they’ll live their perfect life, here in town, and I’ll have to see that every fucking day of my life!It’s not like you can choose who you love!You can’t do that!I can’t do that!I want to do that!I-I-I’ve tried!I’ve tried to stop loving him!I did!I don’t know how!I don’t know that I ever will!I don’t know how to live anymore, when it hurts this much to just breathe!”She sobbed in one long rant, the panic in her voice increasing with every word.

Tom gathered her up and she collapsed against him.

“I can’t do it.I can’t!”She cried into his chest.

“No,” he soothed, “of course you can’t.”

 

When she finally calmed down, she realized Tom had at some point, moved them back on the bench and was holding her there.The bartender had brought over a box of tissue and a damp bar rag.Tom handed it to her and she wiped her face, with a fleeting wonder about the cleanliness of the rag.Next, he handed her another drink.Accepting it, gratefully, she took a long drink.

“How’s that?”Tom asked, “A little better, then?”

She nodded.“I’m sorry,” she apologized again.

“Don’t worry about it.I like playing the knight!”

“I thought it was a king you played,” she laughed a bit.

“Six of one…”

After a while she said, “You’re a nice man.”

“Thank you,” he paused for a moment, “If I may ask, what’s keeping you here?”

“My whole life is here.Friends, family, job.”

He nodded.“Might I point out, you could actually find a new job and friends somewhere else?”

She blinked at him.

“Surly, your family would understand.”

She continued to blink at him.This was a thought that had never occurred to her.She started to say something, stopped and then said breathlessly, “Where?”

He smiled, “Anywhere.”

“I could move.”

“Yes.”

“Leave.”

“Yes.”

“Move somewhere I always wanted to go.Start a new life.”

“Yes!”

“Oh my God!”She said, the possibilities starting to set in.

“Exciting thought, isn’t it?”

“Yes!No one would know me!No one would be shooting pitying looks and talking about me behind my back.”

He looked mildly disturbed by that statement, “No, not likely.”

“I could leave the fucking _country_ and never see them unless I wanted to!”

“I think I’ve created a monster,” he laughed.

“No!You freed me!You gave options!”

Tom was visibly shocked by her answer, “I don’t know about all that,” he waffled.

She threw her arms around him in a tight hug.“Thank you!”

“It was absolutely my pleasure,” he said, hugging her back.

The bartender wandered over to them, “Everything OK?”

“Yes!Yes it is!” She said pulling from the embrace.“Please put his tab on my card.”

“You don’t -“ Tom started and was cut off by Callie.

“It’s the least I can do.”

The bartender nodded and left again.

“Thank you, love.So,” he said, siting back as the bartender left, “any ideas on where you’d like to go?”

“Well, it’d have to be someplace that speaks english, since I remember nothing of my high school Spanish.”

“Well, might I suggest, the UK.London, maybe?” He grinned, “Not that I’m biased or anything.”

She looked ant him long and hard, “I’ve been to the UK.London, Scotland, Ireland.”She pondered the idea.“You know, the last time I went-“

“How many times have you been?”He asked, cutting her off.

She thought for a second, “Six.”

“Six!Well, have you been anywhere else that many times?”

“No,” she grinned.

“Well, I think you have your answer.”

“I think I do,” she said, butterflies starting to flit around in her stomach, at the idea.“Please feel free to tell the crazy lady no, and invite me to buzz off.I know it’s late and I’ve interrupted your stuff.But do you think we could talk again, and I could pick your brain for information?Feel free to say no!”

He laughed, “That’d be fine.”

She hastily wrote down her number and gave it to him.“I know you’re working, but maybe in a couple of days so I can conjure up some intelligent questions for you?”

“Sure.”

“At your convenience.Anytime, I’ll make it work.”

“Sounds good.I have to ask, are you intending to drive home?”

She laughed , “No. I walked here.”

“Oh, you’re close by then.”

“Well, not really.I live in the next town over.”

“How far is that?”

“About seven miles.”

“You _walked_ here?”

“After walking around my town three times.I needed to get out.”

“I’d say you don’t have to worry about that run.”

“I guess not.”

“How are you getting home?”

“Cab.”

“OK.” He visually relaxed.

“I’m not walking.I’m pooped.”

 

 

After settling the bill, and leaving a healthy tip, Callie said goodbye to Tom, and texted her family, apologizing and letting them know she’d be home soon.

 

Predictably, they were all up and waiting for her.She sat contritely on the couch as her family showered her with admonishments and concern.She apologized repeatedly and was finally allowed to go to her room.  

Even though she was exhausted, she was too excited to sleep and stayed up most of the night looking up information on moving out of the country.She eventually fell asleep with the iPad on her chest.

A couple of days later, she got a call from the number of the B&B in the next town.“Hello?” she answered, grinning.

“London calling,” Tom joked.

“Hi! How’s filming?”

“Great.How are you?”

“I’m fantastic!”

“I’m glad to hear it.I have some time open today if you’re free?”

“I am!”

 

Times and locations were set and they met for hours.Callie had a folder of questions, maps, listings and squeezed him for any information he had.By the time she was done she had a solid to do list, and he was kind enough to have given her numbers and names of contacts to help get started.

Tom scrolled through his calendar, “I have some time the day after tomorrow in the evening if you want to meet up again before I go.”

“Yes!Please!I would really appreciate it!”

 

So they did.As they were saying their goodbyes, Tom pulled out his phone and sent a text.Callie’s phone buzzed and she glanced and the unknown number.“Now you have my number.If you have any questions, give me a call.”

She hugged him with all the strength she had, “I couldn’t have done this with out you,” she said into his shoulder.“I promise I won’t pester you.”

“I know you won’t.”They broke from the embrace, “Good luck.”

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

The good thing about living at home is rent is free.So is the food, and no utilities, either.It wasn’t that she couldn’t afford to live on her own, she had a good job.She liked her family, most of the time, and enjoyed being with them.The other thing living at home afforded her, was a healthy savings account (no bills, remember?).She could move very soon, if she wanted, only having to tie up a few loose ends.

The contacts Tom gave her, had directly aided in her finding a flat with in a couple of months, as well as some job leads.Her paperwork and documentation was up to date, and all she had to do was, sell her car and resign from her job.

Selling the car proved easier than anticipated, and her boss, while disappointed to see her go, understood her reasons, and wrote a glowing letter of recommendation.Now all she had to do was break it to her family.

 

Dinner was a family tradition that she enjoyed.It was the one time of day they could all be together to catch up, while doing her favorite thing, eating!She sat at the dinner table, nerves threatening to out her, waiting patiently for the perfect opportunity.

“How’s work?” Her father asked.

Bingo!“Funny you should ask,” she said wiping her mouth with the napkin, and setting it down.“I got a new job, and I’m moving.”She only fibbed a little.

Everyone at the table stopped and looked at her.“You did?You are?When?”They all asked at the same time.

“Uh, it’s you know, an office job…in England.I leave Friday…”

The cacophony of shrieks of disbelief and silverware hitting plates was surprisingly loud for three people.

Her mother was in tears, “What?Why?”

“It’s a great opportunity.”

Her father said nothing, only looked at her for an explanation.The look she gave him said, “ _You know why.”_ He nodded and looked down at his plate.

Callie turned to her sister, “So, you get your wish.”Even though they had made up ages ago.  

“I didn’t really want that,” she said softly. 

“I know.”

“Will-,” She stumbled over her words, trying to hold in her emotions, “Will you still come for the wedding?”

“Of course,” hoping by then she would be in a better place.Even so, it’s her sister.She would always stand by her.

“You’ll still be my maid of honor, right?”

“If that’s what you’d like.”

Her sister jumped up from the table, knocking her chair over, and wrapped her self around Callie in a sloppy, snotty hug.They cried, not so silently together, until four more arms joined in the hug.  

Best.Family.Dinner.Ever.

 

Later that night, Callie’s father came to her room, sitting next to her on the bed.“Not gonna be the same with out you, kid.”

“You’ll be alright,” she smiled.“Now you have somewhere to visit.”

“Can’t wait,” he handed her a check.“Some starting out money.”

“Oh, dad, no.I have-,”

“I know you do.Just in case.”

“Thank you.”

“If you need more, you let me know.If you need anything, including coming home…”

“I will, dad.”

 

 

 

Callie sat in the airport terminal waiting for her flight.Her belongings had been shipped and would arrive shortly after she did.Pulling out her phone, she sent Tom a text.She hadn’t contacted him since they last met at the pub, all those months ago.

 

**Callie:Guess who’s waiting for her non-stop to London?”**

**Tom:Really?\0/**

**Callie:When you are next in town, dinner at my new flat!**

**Tom:Its a date!Wait.Can you cook?**

Callie laughed.

**Callie:LOL.Yes!**

**Tom:OK.It’s a date!**

Boarding for he flight was announced.

**Callie:London calling!Gotta go!**

**Tom:Congrats! Good luck!Safe travels!**

 

Callie sent him her new contact information and he responded with a thumbs up icon.

 

Two months later, Callie was set up in her new flat, had found a temp job and had a line on a few more permanent positions.Turns out people loved her “adorable” American accent, and loved the idea of her working with them.She had even met a few people, who were turning into friends. 

 

While watching Graham Norton one night, her phone lit up with a text.She picked it up to check.

 

**Tom:I’m dying for a home cooked meal!**

**Callie:Interesting.I’ve been dying to cook a meal.7:00PM tomorrow?**

**Tom:See ya then!**

 

** Fin? **

 

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been just about 18 months since Callie moved to the UK to start her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few of you, very kind, souls asked for another part. It got away from me a bit so, I had to break it up. It's long, y'all.
> 
> I do wish it were better, but frankly, I am soooooo tired of looking at it, that I am pulling the trigger and posting! Please be kind. Thanks!

 

Callie held her mobile phone over the Save the Date card and tapped the circle icon.The phone made its happy shutter sound, capturing the image.Typing in the text box, 'And so it begins…' and hit send.

It had been over two years since the engagement was announced which meant she had been living in London just over a year and a half. 

Her life now, away from the source of her once constant heartache has changed completely.No longer was she living the half life she had back in the states.Now, she felt as if she had been reborn.Except she was not different than she had been, she was herself, but, more.More curious, more adventurous, more alive.That fact had everything to do with the person to whom she sent that text.

Had she not met him that day, she didn’t know what her life would have been.Well, actually, she had a pretty vivid idea, and it would not have been this.Tom’s generosity of time and contacts had found her a beautiful flat that she was letting for a substantial reduction thanks to ‘someone’s’ charm.

It hadn’t taken that long to find a job, surprisingly, and now had a good position in a great company, with an amazing salary.Callie felt she was the luckiest girl in the world.That was, until a reminder of her old life popped up, as it had now.It’s a good thing she also had a therapist on the payroll.  

Her parents had come to visit once, since she moved, and that had gone well.She was healing and most days, lately, felt like she was over him.Of course, that’s easy to claim 5,300 miles away.Face to face would be the challenge.The Save The Date card had provided a countdown to that challenge.

It’s not that she didn’t know it was coming, she was the maid of honor after all, but having concrete or in this case, card stock, evidence, was a whole lot of reality to digest.

45 minutes after sending the message to Tom, her phone’s alert went off letting her know she had a text.

**Tom: Are u ok**

**Callie: Yeah**

**Tom:U don't sound ok**

**Callie: It’s a text, I don’t sound like anything.**

 

Tom’s personalized ringtone went off on her mobile, and Callie laughed.“Hello.”

“How are you really?”He asked.

“I don’t know,” she sighed, “It hasn’t really hit me yet.”

“But you’re OK right now?”

“I am.”

“Are you free tonight, shall I bring wine?”

“That would be great.I’ll make dinner.What time”

“Well,I”m stuck in this meeting for a while longer.I swear they just like hearing themselves talk.”

“What a waste when they could be listening to _you_ talk.”

“And why would they do that?I have absolutely nothing to add.”

“Then why are you there”

“I.Don’t.Know!”

Callie laughed.“Poor, Tom.I’m sorry.If it makes you feel any better, I love to listen to you talk.”

“You do?”

“I do.”

“Well then, it does.So tell me, what is it you like about my voice.”

“Are you so desperate for compliments?Go back to your incredibly dull meeting.”

Tom whimpered, “So cruel.”

“Cruel Callie.That’s me.”

“We should change your name to Anaxarete.”

Callie gasped, kind of offended at the reference.“Whatever Cambridge!Go back to work!”

“You know, you are forever mocking my education, but you always seem to know what I’m talking about.”

She rolled her eyes, “Say goodbye, Tom.”

He laughed, “Goodbye, Tom.”

 

 

Callie took a sip of her wine, “I have to have a plan.”

“A plan?What kind of plan?”

“Essentially, I guess, an escape plan.In case things get to be too much.”She swirled the fragrant, ruby liquid around in her glass, watching it coat the sides.

Tom nodded his understanding.

“Apparently, Dr. Tilton says, I can leave!” She smiled widely.“Who knew?”

“I believe, I said that first.”

“You did, o’ wise one,” she clinked her glass with his.“He tells me, I can apply that to a lot of other situations.As long as I’m not using it as a crutch to run and hide from my life.”

“Have you ever run and hid from anything?”

“Spiders.My sister when I ‘borrowed’ her new cashmere sweater.”She thought some more.“Oh, and my parents when a hole turned up in the wall.”

“In your adult life, ass.”

She chuckled, “Spiders…and a wedding.”She said, seriously.

“Exactly.And that was more self preservation than anything.Point is, I think you’re fine.”

“Will you help me with my plan should I need it?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.”

“What about starting to date?Does that interest you at all?Do you think you’re ready?”

Callie sighed, heavily.“Sometimes?” She shrugged.“Which I guess is progress.I caught myself eyeing the delivery guy at work the other day.”She threw him a salacious look.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, “Really?Did you say anything?”

“Of course not.But, maybe one day someone nice will ask me to tea, and I’ll be ready to go.”She shrugged, again.  

Tom placed his hand on hers, “One day.”

She nodded.“What about you?Are you still with what’s her face?”

He sighed in irritation, “Her name is Kelly, and no.”

“Wow.That was fast.”

“Yeah well, when it’s wrong…”

“How was it wrong?”Callie asked, completely fascinated.

He shook his head, taking a drink of his wine.  

“Oh, come on.I have to live vicariously.”

“Nope.”

Callie sagged in disappointment, then grinned.“It must have been really bad,” She giggled.

Tom couldn’t not laugh.“So bad.”

“Promise me, one day when we are old an grey, you’ll fill me in on all the sordid details of your escapades.”

“Promise,” he held his glass up in a toast. “Did you make your travel arrangements, yet?” Tom asked as Callie topped off their glasses.

“No, not yet.I have time.”

“Well, let me know before you do, I may be able to get you a deal.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you bringing a date?”

Callie almost spat out her wine.“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“It’s a valid question.”

She rubbed her eyes with her hand for a moment, then looked up at him.“No.”

Tom said nothing.

“I mean, who would I ask?It’s not like I can ask anyone back home, and I can’t bring anyone from here.It just seems like added stress.”

“Put an ad in the paper or join a dating site!” He grinned.

“That is seriously what would have to happen, so no.”

 

 

~About Three Months Later~

 

 

“Darling!”Tom greeted hen Callie picked up her ringing phone.

“Pookie!”She sang right back, in jest.

“How are you today?”

If he could see her, he’d see her narrowing her eyes in suspicion.He was way too happy and polite.“You want something.”

Tom laughed, “You know me too well.”

“What’s up?”

“I called to invite you to a dinner party.”

Her first thought was ‘why?’, but she didn’t want to be rude and say that, which meant she didn’t say anything.

“Are you there?”

“Yeah, I’m just…I’m trying to figure out why.”Oh well, so much for that idea.

“Why?Because you are my friend and wonderful company and I think you’d enjoy yourself.”

“Did your real date back out?”

“No!”

“I was your first choice?Seriously?”

“Yes!I”m actually kind of hurt you’d think otherwise.”

Callie cringed.“Sorry.That was rude.”

“Cruel Callie…”

“At least you understand my insecurities around the idea of being someone’s second choice.”

“I do, love.But not this time.”

“Thank you.You’re not trying to set me up with someone at the party, are you?”

“No.Everyone else will have to look on with envy at my beautiful, charming, date.”

Callie blushed.“That’s a really nice thing to say.When is it?”

“Saturday.I‘ll pick you up at 5:00.”

“OK. Oh wait!What’s the expected attire?”

“Oh you know, nice but not dressy.”

No she didn’t know.His caliber of companionship was not like hers with the coworkers from the office.“What will you wear?”

“I don’t know.Trousers and a sweater.Maybe a sport coat?”

“OK.Should we bring anything?”

“I’ll pick up some wine. Mira doesn’t cook, so she’s having it catered.I imagine everything will be set.”

_Ya think?_ “Alright.I’ll start searching and fretting over my wardrobe presently.”

“I’m sure you’ll look beautiful in anything.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

After a lot of back and forth on what to wear, she followed the advice of a column she once read.Basically it said, if you can’t beat or join them, wear black.However, she didn’t want to look like she was headed to a funeral.She wen with black wide leg paneled trousers with a three button detail down the front of each hip bone, reminiscent of sailor pants.A tucked in blouse, of a pewter colored satin, with lace appliqué along the front and back panels, and forearms that peeked out from under the back folded up cuffs.A subdued black belt and 4” black heels (CLB’s thank you very much, one of her few extravagant purchases) completed the outfit.Even with the heels, the trousers dusted the floor.She left the blouse unbuttoned to mid chest with no necklace.Her only jewelry, a pair of diamond studs.

She made the makeup about the lips in a deep red and wore her black rimmed glasses, letting her dark, curly hair fall where it may around her shoulders.She set her coat and clutch near the door and nervously paced the living room, waiting for Tom.

After about the 30th lap, a sharp knock carried through the all too quiet flat.Hurrying to the door, she tried to look casual as she opened it, hopefully not letting her nerves show.“Hi,” she chirped.

“Hello," he said, giving her his customary greeting, of a kiss on the cheek.

“Is this ok?” She asked, nervously stepping back away from him.

Tom looked her over from head to toe and gave a low whistle in appreciation.“360,” he said.

Callie did as asked.

“Wow.”Was all he said.

“Is it too much?I have a simpler dress I can toss on quickly…” She started to move toward her bedroom.

Tom reached out and grabbed her, “No.You look perfect.I am absolutely certain I will be the envy of everyone there.”

“As long as you’re sure it’s OK.”

“Callie,” he said, taking hold of her upper arms, “You're beautiful.Don't worry.”

“OK.” She grabbed her things and they left.

 

 

On the car ride over, Tom kept glancing at her.

“What?” She asked, still feeling self conscious.

“I was trying to recall if I’ve ever seen you dressed up before.”

Callie thought about it."I guess not.We’re usually pretty casual.Unless you want to count work clothes.”

“Well, you clean up nicely.”

Callie laughed.

“I’ll have to drag you out more often.”

“You may want to wait and see if I can act acceptably in front of people.You never know, I may pop off and act a fool.”

“And it would be highly entertaining!”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re such a dork.”

 

They eventually pulled up to the large brick house, something Callie will never get over being from earthquake country.Ever the gentleman, Tom got out and opened the door for her, once she stood, he got the wine out of the trunk.Callie gave the house a once over, guessing it was £3.5 million if it was a penny.This area was near where Tom lived in Hampstead, and it was not cheap to live there.Callie made a mental note to play the lottery again.

“Now,” Tom began, taking her hand, “don't make me have to fight anyone over you.”

“You are so good for my ego.But, I’m pretty sure no one is going to be all that interested in the quiet, awkward girl in the corner.”

“Shall we place bets?”

“No, that seems like a recipe for humiliation.”

Tom laughed as they walked up to the house and rang the bell

 

“Tom!”They were greetedenthusiastically by a small brunette woman with big blue eyes and cupid bow lips, not dissimilar to Snow White, but like she was Snow White with an expensive vacation tan.She scooped Tom up, despite being about the size of a kitten, in an all enveloping hug.“We've missed you!I'm so glad you could make it!”

Tom, the excellent hugger that he is, bent down to embrace her in the same enthusiastic manner, but then stood to full height, and took the waif of a woman with him, her feet dangling about a foot above the ground, while she giggled happily.“It's so good to see you too, Mira.” He said, finally setting her down.

Callie stood in the background, quietly amused by the interaction, when Tom turned and pulled her in front of him, “Mira, I’d like you to meet my dear, dear friend Callie.Callie, this is one of my oldest and dearest friends Mira.”

"How do you do?” Callie said, extending a hand to shake.

“Pish!” Mira admonished, pushing Callie’s hand out of the way and engulfing her in a hug similar to what she gave Tom.

“Oh!OK.” Callie laughed.“Hello!”

Mira took a step back, holding Callie at arm’s length.“You are more beautiful than Tom said.”

“Oh.” She said, which seemed to be the only word she knew at the moment.“Thank you.He’s very kind.”

“He adores you.” Mira’s eyes flicked up to look at Tom, still standing behind Callie.Callie turned to look at Tom as well, and he smiled an obviously well practiced smile.

“Well, the adoration runs both ways.”

“He speaks of you non-stop,” Mira winked at Callie.

“I’m sorry about that.I'll have a word with him later.”

Mira giggled and it sounded like bells. _Does Disney know about her?Someone should tell them…_ She pulled them into the room and began introductions.“This here is my long suffering husband, Tucker.”Callie and Tucker did the whole European double kiss thing. Callie had grown to love that.It was awkward at first, never knowing when it should happen or not, finally she decided to let other people take the lead.It was better that way.“Over there we have Drew, Alan, David and Audrey. Don’t worry, we won’t quiz you later.May I offer you a drink?”

Callie smiled and accepted. Tom’s hand found Callie’s lower back.“Shall we sit?”

She nodded and he brought her to one of the white on beige satin striped couches.Callie’s first thought was , they must not have any children. Everything was light in color except the black area rug, but even that was light floral patterns covering it.The walls were white, decorated with a white fireplace, bookshelves in a light wood that matched the chevron parquet floors.The damask curtains were light as well. _It must be a beautiful room in the daylight_ , she thought.  

Mira walked out as they sat down and handed her a glass of white wine, making Callie chuckle inwardly.She thanked her host as Mira sat in an empty, near by chair.“Callie, love.How long have you been here now?

“About two years.”

“And we haven't scared you off?” She smiled.

“No.Far from it.I actually can’t imagine moving back to the states.Much to the dismay of my family.”

“We’ve corrupted her.She’s one of us now,” Tom joked, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

“It’s true.I knew it when I was able to distinguish all the different uses for the word tea.”

The evening progressed with some talk about Callie.Her life back in the states.Did she live near one place or another.The weather and her new life here.Skillfully, she managed to give details without bringing up the exact reason for her move.She chalked it up to needing a change in her life and this is where it lead, on Tom’s suggestion and with his invaluable help.

“Have you been back to visit?”

“No.Not yet.Soon though.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, my sister is getting married in about six months.”

Tom had been sitting in the corner of the couch, his arm draped over the back cushions.When Callie brought up the wedding, gently, he rested two fingers between her shoulder blades.He didn’t move them, instead leaving them there in silent comfort and support.Ever so slightly, Callie leaned back into them, acknowledging his kindness.

“Oh Nice!Are you in the wedding?”

“Maid of Honor.”

“Hows the dress?”She cringed.

“They’re not bad.My sister is big with the fashion.There’ll be nothing tacky.”

Callie whipped out her phone and pulled up a picture, handing it over.“This is what the bride’s maids are wearing.I’m supposed to pick out a different dress, as long as it’s in the same color range.Since I can’t really be there for fittings and all, this seems the best idea and she trusts my taste.”

“Have you picked one?”

Callie took her phone back and went to the folder of dresses she was considering.“I haven’t.These are some ideas.”She handed the phone back.They hemmed and hawed.“I know, I’m still looking.”

“Do you have a picture of her gown?”Alan asked.

“I do!”Callie found the picture and handed it back.

Alan gasped, “Oh my god.Is that an Ellie Saab?”He asked, gazing at the mermaid bejeweled gown.

Callie chuckled, “No.It’s a very good copy of one.”

“A VERY good copy.”

“Yeah…she knows people.”

 At that, the chef came in and announced dinner was ready.  The meal was amazing and the addition of food to the plentiful drinks, brought on stories that became more and more risqué.  Callie couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun.  She reached over and gave Tom’s hand a squeeze under the table and smiled her thanks at him.

 

~Four Days Later~

 

“Hey!You busy?”Tom asked when Callie answered her phone.

“Nope.”

“OK.I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

“I’ll order take out.”

“Perfect.”

 

After devouring their dinner, they sat back on the couch with their respective adult beverages.“I have a surprise for you,” Tom grinned.

“Ohhhhh reaaaally.What is it, pray tell?”

“Do you remember Alan from the party the other night?”

“I do.”

“Well, did he tell you he is a stylist?”

“No.Like, hair?”

“No, people, celebrities.”

“Oh.One of yours?”

“No, but he works with some other people you would know.”

“No wonder he wanted to see the dresses.”

“Yes!And!He wanted me to give you this.”He handed Callie Alan’s business card with a date and time on the back.

“What’s this about?”

“He has offered to style you for the wedding.”

“What?How?What?” She stammered. 

“Well, I had asked him about some places you might check out for a dress, because, I’d have no idea, and I hope you don’t mind, but I filled him in on your situation, and he offered to take you on.He felt very strongly that you needed to look award show ready.”

“Oh my god, Tom!That’s amazing!But I can’t afford that kind of thing.”

“He’s doing it free of charge.”

“OK, but, I can’t afford designer gowns.”

“Who can?They’re on loan.”

“Really?” She perked up.

“Yep,” he smiled looking so pleased with himself.

“Thank you.I don’t know what to say.”

“You just said it.You are very welcome.”

Callie gave him a hug.

Once they pulled part, Tom asked, “Did you get your tickets yet?”

“No.Not yet.Next week, according to Google.”

Tom removed an envelope out of his jacket pocket, handing it to her.Opening it, she pulled out a British Airways ticket printout for a first class, round trip ticket.She looked up at him wide eyed.“No way!”

“Way!”He beamed.

“This is too much, I can’t accept this.”She handed the paper back to him.

He made a dismissive sound.“Of course you can.They were…compensation.”

“For?”She eyed him suspiciously.

“The paps ‘accidentally’ finding me at the British Airways gate.”

“Tom…”

“If I can’t use my celebrity for a good friend, what’s the point?”He handed her back the ticket, and she reluctantly accepted it.

“Thank you,” she said, softly.

“I have another surprise for you.”

“I don’t know if my heart can take it.”

He handed her another piece of paper.She opened it, and found it was another first class round trip ticket, but with Tom’s name on it.She looked up at him.“Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the wedding?”

Callie’s face looked lost and confused.

“Sweetheart,” he said, taking her hand."This trip, this wedding is a big deal.Everyone is going to be there for your sister.Not only that, they’ll be watching you with immense scrutiny.You should have someone there, just for you.To be your support and friend.”

Tears pooled in her eyes and she pounced on him, folding him into a tight hug, all the while crying on his shoulder.

“Shhhh.There, there.”He soothed.She could hear the smile in his voice.

“I’ll never for the life of me, understand what I did to deserve a friend like you,” she hiccuped through sobs.

“You would do no less for me, or anyone for that matter.You have a generous, gentle heart, and I want to protect that.”That made her cry all the harder.

When she finally pulled away, she wiped her face with nearby napkins.“Fuck, I wish I were one of those cute cryers,” she chuckled.

“You’re fine, love.”

“Are you sure you can take all that time, or that you wouldn’t rather do something else?”

“I’m sure.I made certain this was a priority.”

Callie looked at him shaking her head.“How are you real?”

Tom laughed, “I’m sure my mother can attest to the incredibly painful birth I put her through.”

She held the tickets in her hand fiddling with them.“You saved me.You saved my life.”

“It’s just a dress and some tickets.”

“No, you don’t understand,” she sighed.“You brush me off whenever I try to tell you, but I need you to hear this.

Tom nodded.

Callie took in a deep breath to steady herself.“That day, in the pub.That was the lowest I had ever been.I couldn’t see any real options for even a remote possibility of happiness.In fact, I saw three outcomes.One, staying there, and let everything slowly drive me crazy and end up in in-patient care somewhere.Second, let it slowly kill me.”

Tom furrowed his brow.

“The third is not letting it kill me slowly, but taking matters into my own hands.”

“Don’t say that!”

“It’s true, Tom.It hurt to _breathe_!I couldn’t take that kind of pain.”She watched him clench and unclench his jaw, trying to not lose control.“But then, with four words. ‘What’s keeping you here?’” she smiled tearfully.“You gave me an out.You saved my life.I owe you my life.Do you see?”

Tom gave her an almost imperceptible nod. More of an acknowledgment than agreement.

“This is a debt I can never repay.Not to mention all the other things.I don’t know if there is a word or title for what you are to me, for me.”

Tom’s eyes were red rimmed.“The Patron Saint of Callie?”He joked.

She nodded.“Yes.I think that’s exactly right.”

This time Tom pulled her into a hug.“Callie, you’re the strongest person I know.I’m so proud of you.I will always be there for you.”

“Thank you.For everything.”

 

Tom pulled up in front of a surprisingly nondescript building which probably made sense if celebs were traipsing in and out.Callie turned to Tom and blew out a breath.“Thanks for driving me.”Callie hated driving in the UK, especially in London.

“My pleasure.Call me when you’re ready.”

“You don't want to stay and watch my humiliation?”She grinned.

Tom rolled his eyes.“Ohhhh, where to start.”He sighed.“First, I can think of nothing I’d rather do less, than watch you try on clothes.Unless I’ll get to see you naked?”He asked.

She shot him a wry look.

“Doesn’t hurt to ask,” he smiled.“Second, why exactly would it be humiliating playing dress up in designer gowns?”

“Because they are probably all sample sizes, which I am not.”

Tom looked perplexed.“I don’t know what that means.”

“Designers sample sizes are usually between size 0-4 USA that’s about 2-6 UK.”

He still looked bewildered.

_Men._ She sighed.“So the woman’s measurements are about…” she thoughtabout it and did some conversions to metric in her head, “76-56-81 cm. to 86-66-91 cm.”

Tom blinked a couple of times, before his eyes wandered over her, “Which you are not,” he glanced down at her chest and back up again, “At all.”

“No.That’s like Victoria Beckham sizing and she’s 3” sorter than I am.”

“That would be distressing.But I’m sure he wouldn’t have offered if he didn’t have anything for you.”

She nodded, “That’s true.OK.Wish me luck.”

“Luck.”

 

 

Callie walked in and was greeted by a receptionist, “Hello, Alan will be down momentarily.”

True to her word, Alan came bounding down a narrow set of stairs.“Callie!”He walked to her with open arms and embraced her as she stood, then kissed both cheeks.“How are you, gorgeous?”

“I’m well.Thank you for doing this for me.I can’t express how much I appreciate it.”

“Honey,” he said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.“If anyone deserves this, it’s you.I can’t imagine.”

“Yeah,” she said, softly, as they entered what resembled a giant living room with racks of clothes and expensively upholstered couches and ornate tables.

“Now!” he said, clapping his hands together.“Let me get your measurements and we can start pulling clothes.

After the unpleasantness of the evil measuring tape, he pulled out an iPad and started tapping away.“I have everything cataloged and photographed in here.I’m just narrowing down the parameters aaaaaaaaaaaand, presto!Here are our options!”

“Technology, eh?”

“Fuckin’ eh!”

 

They swiped through and marked gowns they liked.“So the trick is, finding you something amazing, but not overshadowing the bride…No matter how much I want to,” he said bitterly, making Callie smile

After an exhaustive search of his catalog, they finally picked a few dresses to try.When all was said and done, there was one clear winner.A Zuhair Murad Haute Couture Fall 2014 gown from his bridal collection.Red and strapless, it gave her a tastefully seductive hourglass figure.There were folds and waves and gatherings of extra fabric, creating extensive draping at the waist.  

“I never want to take it off,” Callie sighed, admiring herself in the mirror.

“Nor should you have to except we need to tailor it a bit.”

Callie nodded.“I will take special care of her.I will hug her and squeeze her and tell her I love her every day.”

“Don’t hug and squeeze, she’ll wrinkle.”

Callie giggled.“Can we take a picture of it to send to my sister so she’ll stop worrying?”

“Absofuckinglutely!” Alan grabbed Callie’s phone from her purse and snapped a couple of pictures and handed it back.Attaching them to a text, she said, ‘Here’s the dress, don’t worry, it will be altered. Now stop nagging me! ;-) <3’ and hit send.“That ought to render her speechless for a few minutes.

“What other events are you expected to attend?”

“Well, the rehearsal, the rehearsal dinner, and brunch the next day.”

He had a wicked gleam in his eyes.“Would you like to pick something out for those?”

Callie's eyes widened, “Really?”

“Hell yes!”

“Oh my god!That would be great!”

“Would it be wicked if you showed up for the rehearsal looking fresh and breezy in an actually Ellie Saab?”He asked not so subtly mocking her sister’s knock off.

“Yeeeeeeees…”

“Do we want to be a little wicked?”

Callie tried to stifle a grin.“We really shouldn’t.”

“But…”

“We so are.”

Buy the time they were done, she had a wardrobe for the whole weekend.Right down to shoes, and accessories.There was also a list of, evidently, magic underwear for her to buy.

Tom pulled up and Callie jumped into his car.“How’d it go?” He asked.

“Amazing!” She said, hugging him across the console.

“Good!Where is it?”

“It’s being altered. You know, because I’m fancy like you, now!

Tom tossed his head back in laughter.“As you should be, love.”

“Not only that, he outfitted me for the whole weekend!”

“You’re gonna keep me brushed up on my fighting skills.”

“Sorry, not sorry.”

 

 

Over the next five months, the alterations to the clothes were made, Callie received the actual wedding invitation (much drinking was done that night) and final arrangements for travel were made, including the hotel accommodations.Since Tom had done so much, she insisted on paying for the hotel and car rental, which he agreed to, after some resistance.Although, he did ask for the reservation information so  he Luke could contact the hotel to make privacy and security arrangements, in case he was spotted.  

 

The hotel was so happy to have such an A List celebrity staying there, they upgraded both his and Callie's rooms to a two bedroom suite.Callie looked it up online.It was a fucking apartment.Callie hadn't known such a thing existed.

“Most people don’t,” he shrugged.“It’s pricey.”

“I’ll bet.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest board with some of the stuff:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/ladygoodwin1002/renascentia-/


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Prep

~Wedding Week~

 

 

It had been decided early on that they would fly out the Tuesday before the wedding to give themselves a couple of days to recover from jet lag.Most of the guests would be arriving Thursday for Friday’s rehearsal and dinner.Callie told her family a small fib and said she’d be arriving very early Friday morning to be there for the rehearsal in the afternoon.

Now, let’s take a moment and talk about traveling with Tom.He doesn’t do shit.The car picked them up and the driver loaded all the luggage into the trunk for them.Arriving at the airport, someone was magically there to greet them and wisk away said luggage.Not only that, someone escorted the two, to a ‘private’ security screening so they wouldn’t have to trouble themselves with the tired, dirty masses.Tom glared at Callie when she whispered that thought in his ear.Once proven that they were no threat, to security anyway, they were walked to the first class check in counter, where they didn’t have to wait for anyone or anything.Everything was ‘Yes! Of course! Absolutely, Mr. Hiddleston!”Callie had to fight hard to keep her sarcasm in check.

Of course, they didn’t have to wait with the commoners, they were escorted off to a lounge where there was luxury furniture and chandeliers.CHANDELIERS!There were waiters to serve you, a terrace from which to take your drinks, should you so desire, and wait for it…Private Cabanas with a daybed and ensuite, in case you needed to _soak in a bath!_ Moral of the story here kids, travel first class.Always.Kill someone if you have to, but Do. It.Totally worth it.

“You live this way?”Callie asked incredulously.

Tom looked at her and she watched him try to formulate an answer.

“Lucky bastard,” she smiled.

Relieved, he laughed.“I travel a lot.Things like this make it bearable.”

“Things like this might make it worth the loss of personal privacy.”

“It helps,” he said, softly.

Callie slipped her arm around him and gave him a half hug.“I mean, it’s a little surprising, all this, but, it’s cool.Hell, if I had your means, I’d travel like this, too.Probably take unnecessary trips just so I could,” she joked.

“Sure, it’s all fun and games until an air hostess brings you the wrong drink, then it’s ruined.”

On the plane, their seats were in the middle aisle, back row, attached to each other.They looked like little individual pods.Again, kill if you have to, but always travel like this.Being able to actually lie down and sleep the entire flight, makes jet lag almost non existent.Dealing with the time change, will take a bit out of you, but not like if you’ve been up for over 24 hours.

Arriving, everything worked like it did when they left, but in reverse.They were ushered through all the inconvenient bits and someone showed up with the rental car, bags already loaded up.The woman handed Callie the keys and vanished.

“Shall I drive?”Tom asked.

“No, I have a need to make myself feel relevant after all that.”They climbed into the rental and as Callie made herself familiar with the controls, she caught Tom watching her.“What?”

“It occurs to me, I’ve never been a passenger in a car with you driving.”

“Nervous?”

He said nothing, clearly weighing his answer, then slowly blinked twice.“Yes.”

Callie fell back against her seat laughing“Really?”She looked at him.

“I am a bit, yes,” he smiled.

“Why?”

“I’ve never seen you drive.”

“Because the UK is a fucking nightmare!And since you are so willing,” she gestured towards him,“I capitalize on it.But, I’ve rented cars and gone places.”

“When?”

“When you’re gone!Relax, English.My driving record is awesome!Any accident I’ve been in, was always someone else’s fault!”She said, cheerily.

Tom looked worried.

“Kidding.I’ve never had an accident, knock on wood,” she said, rapping her knuckles on Tom’s head.

He made an irritated face.With that, she started the engine and took off.

 

Callie pulled up to the hotel in one piece, Tom no worse for wear, and the bellmen immediately opened their doors for them to exit.They made their way to the front desk and checked in.Out of nowhere, people showed up to take care of them.Someone took the car keys to go get the bags and valet the car.Someone else invited them to “Come this way” as they were escorted to the elevator that took them to the floor of their room.The bellman opened their suite door.“Your bags will be up shortly.Will, you need assistance unpacking?”

Callie looked at Tom wide eyed.

“No, we’ll be fine.But we will need our clothes steamed and pressed.”

“Very good sir.Just call when you are ready, someone will be up to collect them.”

“Thank you.”

“Will sir and madam need dinner reservations?”

Tom looked to Callie and she shook her head.“No, We’ll call for room service.”

“Very good, sir, madam.Please call if you need anything.”He bowed his head and left the room.

“True to his word, their bags arrived and were placed in their respective rooms.Garment bags hung, toiletry bags placed in their respective ensuites and suitcases placed on the rack.Tom tipped them, they nodded their heads and left.

They collapsed on the one of the two couches that faced the window giving us a glorious view of the city.

Tom turned to Callie, “How are you feeling, love?”

“I’m OK.Physically tired, a bit wound up, but emotionally, I think I’m doing OK.Maybe a bit nervous.”

“Come here,” he beckoned.Callie scooted over to him.He turned her away and began to knead her shoulders.

“Oh my God, that feels wonderful,” she sighed.

“Can’t say I’ve never heard that before.”

She could hear him smiling, “You are such a perv.”

He laughed, “Old news, darling.You _are_ pretty tense.Why don’t you schedule a massage and some spa treatments.”

“That is the best idea I have ever heard.Done and done!You want in?”

“Definitely.”

 

The next day, Tom and Callie slept in and had a leisurely breakfast in their room.They took a drive to see some of the local coastal sites, managing by some unknown grace, not to be recognized.Of course, Callie taking him to the spots locals frequent rather than tourists, helped.

Thursday was the day the wedding party and family began arriving, they had to be more stealthy about their endeavors, since Callie told them she wouldn’t be arriving until early Friday morning.

For Thursday, Callie booked spa days for the two of them, including deep tissue massages, body wraps, waxing (for Callie, Tom wanted no part of it).Friday morning Callie booked herself and Tom for facials (he’s so prissy), mani/pedi’s and for herself, brow and lash tint because, hey, why not.

When she had been steamed, plucked, and polished within an inch of her life, Callie made her way back to the suite and started to get ready.

Hair, pulled back in a casual chignon and makeup, very light for daytime, rituals done, she headed for the first ensemble Alan picked for her.An Ellie Saab.Yes, it was a few seasons old, but who cares!It was Ellie freakin’ Saab and it was casually elegant and beautiful.The trousers were a slinky silver material that swished and draped around her legs, which made them look miles long, and to aid the illusion, also had had a sexy slit on the left leg.Along with the light grey heels.The star of the outfit was the top, made of the same material.It looked like a hybrid of a bandeau, halter and scarf, wrapping around its self creating dramatic draping.Her favorite part was a length of material that started at her right hip, wrapped around her neck, creating the halter then back around under its self, hanging to mid thigh with a gold charm attached to the bottom to act as a weight for the scarf.

Gold bangles and a white and gold box clutch rounded out the look.When she finally emerged from her room, Tom was at the bar, making them a couple of drinks.Looking handsome, he had on a dark grey suit with a white button up undone at the neck.“Well?”She asked nervously.“What do you think?”

Tom turned to her, his eyes taking in everything about her.She did a spin.He said nothing.Callie’s face began to crumble.“You hate it.It looks awful on me,” she said, sadly.

“N-n-no!NO!Not at all.On the contrary, you’ve left me speechless.”

“Yeah?”She started to perk up.

Tom put the drinks down and went to her, taking both her hands in his, standing at arms length.“You look stunning!”

She sighed in relief. “Ok.”

“Now, all we have to do is hope you don’t outshine your sister!”

“I can’t imagine that would be the case.She’s beautiful.She’s one of those people who makes everything around her brighter and has that something that draws people in,” Callie smiled.

“Don’t you see yourself as beautiful?” He asked leading her to the bar and handing her a drink.She put her clutch down.

“Well,” she took a sip, “It’s like…” Callie searched for a good analogy, then grinned.“She’s Thor and I’m Loki.”

Tom laughed heartily and they clinked their glasses.“Well, it’s obvious which I favor.”

“Me, too,” she grinned.

“So are you saying, “ he said, mischievously, “You’d pick me over Chris?”

“Absolutely.Everyday and twice on Sundays.”

Tom’s whole visage brightened. “Thank you, love.”He leaned in and kissed her cheek and smiled when Callie blushed.“Nervous?”

She nodded, “A bit.”She stuck her hand out flat and watched it tremble some.Tom put his drink down and took both her hands in his, and gave them a kiss.“I’m here.I’ll be a glance away if you need me.We can even play this like we’re a couple if you want, and I’ll literally hold your hand the whole time.”

Callie nodded.“Thank you.I’d like to not lie to them about that.Plus, you’re too easy to verify.”

“OK.Whatever you want.Ready?”

Callie nodded.They picked up their drinks, swallowed the rest in a couple of gulps and set the glasses down loudly on the bar.“Let’s do this!”She said, grabbing her clutch.

Not wanting people to have to drive around the notoriously hard to maneuver streets of the city, the wedding and the reception were being held in the same hotel, which Callie thought was a brilliant idea.

She and Tom exited the elevator and made their way tot the banquet hall that had been reserved for the ceremony.A sign outside of the door read Cambell-Hanaray Wedding.Callie stood in front of the closed doors and took a deep breath.She could hear muffled voices on the other side.There was talking and laughing and couldn’t help but smile.She looked to Tom, who was smiling at her.Quietly she opened the door a crack and looked in.Everyone, her parents, sister, bridal party, Robert (the groom), his parents and the Justice of the Peace, were all in small groups and talking animatedly, none looking towards the door.

She slipped in with Tom right on her heels, letting the door close silently.Callie took a moment to take in the sight of her family, which she loved dearly, and didn’t realize until this moment, how much she missed them.

Tom took her clutch, when she looked up, he smiled and nodded toward the groups of people.Taking another deep breath, she started down the aisle to her family.It took only a second before her sister caught sight of the movement.Her eyes widened and she ran towards her squealing, “LiLi!”Callie squealed back and also ran towards her sister.The room turned to see them collide into each other’s arms in a mass of squealy tears.

There were rounds of “Oh my god’s” and “You’re here!” as they clung to each other and jumped in circles.More squealing and “Hey’s!” joined in as everyone piled on each other like a family of puppies.And then, “BITCH!”Was heard above everyone else by Callie’s best friend, Kate, as she joined in the puppy pile.

DiDi, Callie’s sister, pulled away, “And she’s the reason why we couldn’t have a church ceremony.”

Callie doubled over in laughter.“That’s accurate!”

All the greetings and questions were asked and answered when Callie pulled her family close to her.“So, I need you guys to be cool, OK?”

They looked at her with variations of confused expressions on their faces.  

“There is to be no freaking out, acting up, showin’ out, nothing.Act like you’ve been somewhere!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Promise!” She demanded.

“Ok…” Everyone agreed.

Callie turned to the back of the room where Tom had found an inconspicuous seat nearly hid behind all the white shimmering fabric draped over the walls.He stood and began to make his way down to the rambunctious group, who now all stood in shocked silence.Some got it sooner than others and gasps were heard.Callie walked up and hooked her arm through his and brought him to everyone, making introductions.“Everyone, this is my friend, Tom.”

Almost everyone was too shocked to act anything, but polite, except Kate.

“Seriously!You run off to London and bring back Tom Fucking Hiddleston.That shit ain’t right,” she said to Callie, who could do nothing but sigh.

Kate stuck out her hand to Tom, “Kate.Big fan.”

“I’ve heard lots of wonderful things about you,” he laughed shaking her hand, “all of you.”

“So you guys a thing?”

Callie shook her head, “Friends.”

“I’m just here to hold her purse and make sure she has a dance partner.”

Callie rolled her eyes,and that’s when, the JOP came up, “Shall we get started?”

 

 

~After Rehearsals~

 

 

“So, seriously, you can tell me.Is this an Ellie Saab?”DiDi asked.

Callie nodded.

“I knew it!”She said, petting the fabric reverently.“Where did you get it?How MUCH was it?”

“Well, Tom pointed me in the direction of someone who knows where all the good stuff is.As for how much?”Callie had no idea since it was on loan, but probably worth ore than her first car.“I had to sell my soul and my first three spawn.”

“I’m sure.”

“I am here to tell you," Tom said, walking up, still holding Callie’s clutch, which she took from him with a smile, “That the bride is needed.”He smiled at Didi.

“Thank you.So.Dinner tonight here at the restaurant.6:00 cocktails, 7:00 dinner.”

“Got it,” Callie smiled.

“I suppose since you’re all European with your fancy friends and fancy accent-“

“I don’t have an accent,” Callie said, cutting off her sister.

“Uh, yeah, you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

Tom stood looking amused, watching them like a Tennis match.  

Callie turned to him, “Do I?”

He made a face, “Your American accent _is_ slowly disappearing.But I can still hear it.It’s definitely there!”He nodded, trying to sound reassuring.

“KATE!”Callie yelled across the room, “Do I have an accent?”

“It’s awesome!I need to get me one!” She yelled back, without so much as turning around.

Callie hung her head in defeat.“Anyway, you were saying?”

“Are you wearing something equally fabulous tonight?”Her face filled with excitement.

Callie grinned, “Maybe.You’ll have to wait and see.”

“Hint!”

“Um, OK.‘I.Am.Better.’” She quoted from Star Trek Into Darkness, one of their favorite movies.

DiDi thought for a second.“Really?”

Callie nodded.Someone across the room called for DiDi.  

The sisters hugged and DiDi bounced happily off.

 

~Back at the Suite~

 

Once changed into comfortable clothes, Tom and Callie sat on opposite couches, relaxing.  

“So.LiLi, huh?”Tom smiled.

“Yeah.Michaelia, Callie, LiLi.”

“DiDi?”

“Deirdre.”She shrugged.  

“Cute.”

Callie chuckled.“Did you meet Robert?”The source of all the drama.

“I did,” he nodded.

“He’s a nice guy.”

“He is.”

“But?”

“Well, if you don’t mind me saying,” he hedged, “he seems a little…prosaic.”

Callie laughed.“He can be.But, what he lacks in excitement, he makes up for in kindness and willingness.”

“I can’t see the two of you.”

“Well, neither could he, obviously.”

“I think you’re better off,” he shrugged.“How do you feel about everything.Are you Ok?”

“I feel good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she smiled.“Really good, actually.”

“That’s wonderful.”

“I didn’t realize how much I missed my family.”

Tom went quiet for a minute.“Enough to move back?” He asked softly.

“OH GOD NO!” Callie snapped.

Tom laughed in surprise.“Good.Glad to hear it.I'd hate to have to hold you hostage.”

“Right.You could too.No one would believe you had me tied up in your house.”

His grin was naughty, “You’d be surprised who would believe I would tie a woman up for my pleasure.”

Callie turned bright red in shock, “Tom!”

He laughed, not at all sorry.

“Remind me to add that story to the list for when we are old and grey.”

“Is that how you want to find out?”He waggled is eyebrows, suggestively.

“Wow.You’re feeling frisky today.Does someone need to get laid?”

He leaned forward, “Are you offering?”

Callie laughed, “Oh my god!What is with you?”

He grinned."Nothing.But on a similar note, now that you are here and feel good about everything, are you heading back to the dating pool?”

“I might wade around in the shallow end…”She noted this was the second time he had asked her this.

He made a noise of interest.“Good to know.”

“Why, you gonna set me up?”She asked suspicious of his motives.

“Nope.”He stood and started towards his room.“I’m gonna go handle some email.”

“Rock on.”She waved him off.

 

About 30 minutes before Callie and Tom were to leave for dinner, Callie emerged from her room in the Naeem Khan dress Alan had picked for the occasion.Had the dress been made of any other material it would have been conservative and nondescript.High neck and sleeveless, it would have been more appropriate for office wear than some formal evening.But it wasn’t, it was a combination of skin hued mesh and intricate red Indian designs all over, with nude opaque panels strategically placed to maintain modesty.Paired with gold earrings and shoes and clutch, it was stunning.Makeup again all about the lips and hair pulled back in a loose bun at the back of her neck, to not distract from the artistry of the dress.

As Callie was walking outinto the common area, her phone rang, which alerted Tom to her presence.She watched him look her over as she answered.

“Hello?”She asked.

“Hey, it’s Didi.”

Tom twirled his fingers in a 360° motion.Callie grinned and did as he asked.

“What’s up?”She asked her sister.

“I just wanted to let you know, I'm having everyone’s cameras and phones confiscated at the front of the restaurant when they check in for dinner.I’m also going to do it for the ceremony and reception.”

Callie stopped spinning.Tom blew out a breath, shaking his head and headed to the bar to make them a drink.  

“You are?Why?”

“Privacy for Tom.I called the photographer and she’ll be on hand to take pictures and people can go to her site to download them.After she removes any with Tom, of course.”

“Oh, Didi.That is so kind of you.Thank you so much.I’ll let Tom know.”

“No problem. See you soon!”

They both hung up and Callie walked over to the bar.

“Problem?”Tom asked, handing her a drink.

“No.The opposite.”She filled him in on the information.

“How nice.I'll have to remember to do something extra special for her.”

“I agree, the both of us should.”They clinked their glasses together.

“You look great!”She said, eyeing his dark charcoal suit and red tie.

“Thank you.Might I say, you look absolutely delicious in that dress.”

Callie blushed, “Thank you.Your friend is amazing.”

“He certainly is.I’ll have to do something extra special for him, too,” he said, looking over her again.

“I hope the men there are happily paired off.”

“Have I told you how good you are for my ego?”

“Yes you have.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure with you in that excellently tailored suit, you’re gonna cause quite the commotion.Don’t make me have to cut a bitch, okay?”

Tom laughed, “Okay.”

 

The private room for the rehearsal dinner was already filling up when Callie and Tom made it down there.They had been allowed to keep their phones, to the dismay of the couple behind them.Of course, once the guests realized the reason, they hadn’t been told why up front, people were mostly ok with it and happy to be getting professional pictures in exchange.

Callie, led Tom around the room introducing him to family and long time friends.Of course, he charmed every one of them.He should go into charity work, he could charm open purse strings with a passing few words and a smile.  

Answers to the repeated questions if they were a couple, were met with Tom’s self deprecating charm.“I should be so lucky.”He’d say, and women swooned left and right.Callie tried not to either blush or roll her eyes depending on if he would look at her suggestively, or not.The next question, invariably, was “Well why not?”

“She’s far too sensible to date someone as dodgy as me.”

Giggling, swooning, women everywhere.Not just girls, either. The oldest was clocked in at 82.

As they made their way around the room, his hand always gently supported her lower back.Every now and then, she would lean into him, and he would pull her in close in for a soft hug.After dinner, toasts and speeches were done, people started to leave for the night.Callie sat with her sister and Kate chatting, but kept a close eye on Tom in case he needed rescuing.At that moment, he was deep in conversation with her father, both animatedly speaking about who knows what.

“So, d’ya hit that?”Kate asked Callie.

“What?No!”

“Why not?”

“We’re friends.Great friends, but nothing else.”

“I’d hit it so hard, Chuck Norris would be impressed.”

“Kate!”Both Callie and Didi laughed.

Tom looked over at the commotion and Callie turned redder than her dress.He gave her a knowing look and went back to talking to her father, grinning.

“Someone somewhere is in deep shit for letting you escape, Kate.”

“Seriously, though,” Didi started, “why haven’t you hooked up?”

Callie sighed.“I wasn’t in a place I could be with anyone for a long time.”

Didi reached over and took Callie’s hand and gave it a squeeze in understanding.

“Then, I decided not to date anyone until I was ok with myself, and that’s only recently happened.”

“So, do something now!” Kate demanded.

“It’s not like that with us.Plus, he doesn’t feel that way about me.So jumping him would, best case scenario, end our friendship.Worst, I’d land in jail.”

“He might be worth going to jail for.Just sayin’”Kate grinned.

“You’re probably not wrong,” Callie laughed.

The three grown women reverted into three giggling teenagers, talking about boys.In the midst of one of their numbered giggle fits, Tom walked over.“Ladies.”

“Hi!” Callie laughed, dabbing the tears from her eyes.

“Your drinks look a little low, shall I get more?”

“Well aren’t you a dreamcicle,” Kate flirted.

Embarrassed, he laughed.“Just making sure my date is well looked after.Same drinks for everyone?”

“Yes please.Thank you,” Didi smiled.  

Tom nodded and left.As he did, the three women looked at each other and burst into laughter again.Callie caught Tom watching from the bar, grinning, amused.

 

Back at the room, Callie removed her shoes and turned to Tom, “You and dad seemed to hit it off.”

“Oh yeah!He’s fantastic.Next time he comes to London, we’re going try to catch a match and hit a few pubs.”

Callie was surprised, “Really?”

“Absolutely.He’s very proud of you, by the way.”

Callie smiled.“I know.”

“It's been such a pleasure to watch you with your friends and family.You’ve blossomed.Everyone can see it.There were tons of compliments about you.”

“Well, I had nowhere to go but up,” she said, wryly.

“Callie.You know it’s not that.”

“I guess.I feel like I’m flying by the seat of my pants, though.I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Honey, we all do if you’re living and taking risks.”

She nodded.

“Are you sure you don’t want to move back and be with them?”

Shocked, she gaped at him.“No!Do you think I should?Do you want me to?”

Tom quickly went to her and wrapped her in a strong hug.“No.God no.I’d have to admit to being selfish enough to beg you to stay, if you wanted to go.But, I do want you happy, and here you seem happy.”

“It’s a happy occasion.I’m visiting family.It’s like a vacation.Disneyland is nice to visit, but after a while, Small World would send you away screaming.”

He laughed, but didn’t let her go, in fact, he held her tighter.“So, you’re coming home, then?”

She nodded.

“Good, then I don’t have to implement that kidnapping plan.”

“The one that involved tying me up?”

“So much bondage.”

Callie giggled.

 

The next morning, after breakfast in their room, Callie gathered up her things for the wedding.“What are you going to do all day?”She asked, laying her dress across a nearby chair.

“Oh, you know.Run, read, plot world domination.”

“Excellent.Can I have my own palace?”

“I thought we’d share one.”

“Economically and resourcefully sound.What a good ruler you are.I get my own staff, though.”

“Job creation.Of course. ”

“I’ll have my phone if you need me.We’ll be in Didi’s room getting primped and shellacked.”

Tom came over and gently took her by the shoulders.“If it gets to be too much, call me.I’ll come get you, OK?”

Callie pulled him into a hug.“Thank you.Remind me to call your mom when we get back so I can tell her what a great job she did.”

“OK,” he chuckled.

“See ya at the wedding!”

“That you will.”

 

They had been in Didi’s room for hours.Didi’d hired several stylists for the wedding party to handle hair and makeup.They had either washed, blown out, curled, or pinned every woman in the room.

A knock at the door was nearly missed with all the noise.Callie, in between processes, got up to answer.A hotel staff member with a cart full of champagne, water and fruit sat next to him.“Refreshments for the Campbell party.Compliments of Mr. Hiddleston.”Callie pushed the door open and waved him in.She looked down the hall to see a sheepish Tom standing there.She walked up to him smiling.

“You look lovely,” he smiled.

Callie rolled her eyes up, as if she could see the top of her head.The stylist had huge curls pinned methodically around her crown.

“Funny.You campaigning for some position?They all already fucking love you.You can tone down the charm.”

Tom laughed, “I just wanted to make sure you were OK.I also thought you might need a drink.”

“Wow it’s a good thing I know you leave your socks on the floor and the toilet seat up, otherwise I might believe you to be perfect.”

“Please don’t out me.”

“I’d fill them in on our raunchy sense of humor too, but I’m pretty sure these deviants would find that a plus.”

“Do you?”

“I’m either related to or friends with said deviants.What do you think?”

He grinned.“But seriously, you're OK, right?”

“Because of you, I’m perfect.”

“Not because of me.You were always perfect.”They heard a mass of giggles coming from the room, as the hotel employee emerged looking rattled.

“The loud one got to you?”Callie asked.

The poor boy nodded.

“Sorry.She’s a menace.”

Tom handed him a tip. “Thanks, man.”

Again the boy nodded and scampered off down the hall.

“Poor kid.He’s gonna have bad dreams for weeks.Might need intensive therapy.”

“Judging by the tent in his trousers, those aren't the dreams he’ll be having.”

“Really?” she said, surprised, “I hadn’t noticed.But on that note, unless you’d like to brave this version of the Hellmouth, I’d better get back to it.God knows, I need the extra help.”

“I don’t know what that means, but, “ he leaned down and kissed her cheek, “already perfect, remember?”

“Yes.Thank you.”

“See you in a few hours.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest board with some of the stuff:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/ladygoodwin1002/renascentia-/


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoochin' and stuff...

 

The wedding went off without a hint of trouble.No one tripped down the aisle.No one had a reason these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, although, Callie could swear she felt several pairs of eyes on her at that moment. _Assholes_ , she thought.

To Callie, Didi had never looked more beautiful, then when she promised herself to her new husband.Her face glowed and eyes sparkled from brimming, happy tears.When Robert lifted the veil to kiss his new bride, there was barely a dry eye in the house.

The wedding party followed the newlyweds down the aisle and as Callie passed Tom, she pointed for him to meet her outside in the hall.

“I have to go be photographed within an inch of my life, then I’ll meet you at the reception hall.Unless you want to stand around and watch.”

“Thank you, but no.I have ample opportunity to have my soul stolen.”

“That would explain a lot,” she grinned.

“Wouldn’t it, though.”

 

It took about an hour to get all the pictures taken.Considering all the people and hair and makeup touch ups, it wasn’t so bad.Back at the reception hall, the couple was announced and strode in, hand in hand, to applause.The rest of the bridal party followed and Callie found Tom.

Didi not one for traditions, only had one dedicated table for her and her new husband, and the rest was a free for all,that pleased Callie to no end.She never could figure out why you had to tell people where to sit.Talk about control issues.

The meal was served and everyone seemed to get on without incident, contrary to the belief of some, who thought things would devolve into anarchy without said seating chart.

The DJ then called everyone’s attention to the dance floor for the couple’s first dance.No one could help but smile watching the couple together.After all the obligatory traditional dances, the DJ called the rest of the guests to join in.While there was still a slow song playing, Callie was dancing with one of the groomsmen, when Tom approached the two and asked to cut in.Nodding, her parter smiled at Callie and stepped away, allowing Tom gather her in his arms, and began to sway with the song.  

“I’ve been waiting for this, the whole weekend.”

“Yeah?”

“We only ever dance in our living rooms.It’s nice to be out with you.”

“It is, isn’t it.I’m so glad you like to dance.It’s so awful having to dance with the kids because everyone else is too cool.”

“Do your worst, madam.”

They danced like it was their job, mostly with each other, with the occasional step in from one of the guests, and breaks for hydration and cake.Lots of cake.

While they were taking a much needed break, the DJ played one of Callie's favorite ballads.“I love this song!” She cooed.

“Well then, you should dance to it.”Tom said, standing and taking her hand.

Leading her out to the dance floor, he held her close ads they moved to the song.Occasionally parting to twirl her out and back in with peals of laughter. 

“It was a good day,”Callie said.

“It was.”

“Thank you for coming with me.”

“It was an honor.”They swayed a bit more.“OK.Favorite moment?”

“Didi looking at Robert during their vows.She looked so happy and in love.What was yours?”

Tom smiled, “I had the most beautiful date at the wedding.”

Callie grinned, “Except for the bride.”

Tom smiled at her, pausing for effect, “I said what I meant.”

The grin turned to understanding as the weight of his confession set in.Tom pulled her closer, lightly prompting her to dance cheek to cheek.The song ended and he moved back enough to meet her eyes.“Let’s get some air.”

Callie nodded and let Tom guide her out of the banquet room.They walked silently as Tom maneuvered them through corridors and hallways until he found a small nook next to a pair of water fountains, and steered her into the small space.

Callie felt her already rapid heart rate increase, asTom stepped closer, leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.Callie tentatively kissed him back.Tom drew back a fraction, to meet her eyes.When she smiled at him, he smiled and kissed her again with more avidity.One hand cupped her face while the other snaked around her waist, pulling her closer.Callie rested her hands on his chest, and leaned into him, vaguely noting the heat of his body and the aroma of his cologne.Tom’s tongue lightly tasted her lips, asking for more, and she granted his request, eagerly, which fueled the kiss.

Finally parting, he rested his forehead on hers, eyes closed taking deep breaths in an attempt at self restraint.A few of those calming breaths later, he opened his eyes to meet hers.“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he whispered.

“How long?”

He delayed before he said, “About three years.”He moved back a smidgen to watch her reaction.

“Oh.”

He nodded.

She took a minute to let it settle, then smiled at him.Slipping her hands up around his neck, she tenderly pulled him in for another kiss.He moaned in his pleasure as he slipped a hand into the back of her hair, holding her to him, and pressed her into the back wall.

It wasn’t until they heard voices approaching that they separated.Callie grabbed the handkerchief out of Tom’s pocket and wiped the lipstick from his mouth, then tried to fix her own.

Both of their mouths were swollen and flushed and wouldn’t fool anyone.Callie stepped to the shorter of the water fountains, while Tom hit the taller one.When the voices stopped behind them, they stood wiping their mouths.

It was an older couple from the wedding, Callie didn’t know, from Robert’s side.They stepped out of the way to let them use the fountains.

“Getting some air?”Tom asked.

“Yeah, it’s a little loud.”

Tom nodded in understanding, “We needed a break and to find the loo.”

“Back down that hall, turn right, it’ll be on your right.”

“Thank you,” Callie said.“The trick will be getting around this dress.”

The three of them looked her over and nodded.“Good luck,” the woman smiled, pleasantly.

Tom and Callie took their leavenedmade their way to the loo.Although it took her a couple of attempts, she did manage to succeed without falling over into the bowl.A quick touch up of the lipstick hidden inside her dress and she was good to go.

Coming out of the restroom, she found Tom grinning at her.He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and giving her a kiss.“Now what?”

“Well,” Callie said, looking around, “I’d like to keep this under wraps for a bit.I don’t want to detract from Didi’s day.”

Tom nodded, “Sneaking around.I like it.Very sexy.”

Callie rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me, missy,” he said, in fake reproach.

“Or what, you’ll punish me?”

“Maybe.”

“Promises, promises.”

He kissed her again, none too gently, “We’d better get back, or I can’t be held accountable for my actions.”

 

Back at the banquet hall, the reception was still in full swing.Callie and Tom joined back into the dancing, delighting in the secret they now shared.When the time came for the bride and groom to depart, everyone lined the doorway to toss confetti at them as they left for their first night as man and wife in one of the suites upstairs.

The couple made their way through the gauntlet of friends and family until Didi came to Callie.The sisters looked at each other, holding hands for a moment before embracing in a hug.Neither moved for a good long while, both silently crying.They stood together probably longer than was necessary or acceptable, but neither cared.It was a loving, healing moment for them both, so fuck everyone else.

When they finally broke apart, Callie reached over and smoothed the tears from Didi’s cheeks.“I’ll see you tomorrow Mrs. Hanaray.”

Didi beamed.“Yes, you will.”She took Callie's face in her hands, “I love you, Lili.Thank you for everything.”

“I love you, too, and you’re very welcome.”

Robert and Didi, hand in hand, bounded happily away, to the sound of their loved ones cheering.Tom came up behind Callie, wrapping his arms around her upper body, pulling her to him and she gratefully leaned her back against his chest.Resting his chin on her shoulder, he asked, “So, what next?Drinks?Dancing?More cake?”

Callie turned to face him, “Would I be a huge party pooper if I said I wanted to get out of these shoes and decompress somewhere quiet?”

“Not at all.Shall we say our goodbyes?”

Callie nodded and they made their way to the people who would be most offended if they left without a word.Finally they made it to her parents.

“We’re gonna take off.I’m ready to drop.”

“I bet,” her mother said, giving her a hug and kiss.“Don’t forget brunch tomorrow.I _will_ come get you if you don’t show,” she scolded.

“Yes, mom.Noon.I know.”

“Nice try.10 AM.”

Callie smiled and went to her father, giving him a hug, while Tom hugged her mother.“I like this young man of yours,” her dad whispered.

“Dad…”

“I know,” he said, stepping back, “just friends.”He winked.

“Dad…”

“Well, if anything _were_ to develop, I’d approve.”

Tom stepped up and shook hands with her father.

“See you tomorrow, Tommy.”

“That you will,” Tom agreed.

“Tommy?”Callie asked.

Tom grinned.

“What?” Her father asked.

“I’m so done with you, both.I’ll see you tomorrow,” she chuckled walking away.

“Good night,” Tom said, and joined her.

“Tommy?Really?”

“He likes me!” He beamed.

“I know.He gave me his blessing to date you.”

It shouldn’t have been possible, but Tom’s smile grew even bigger.“Excellent.”

 

Callie dropped down onto the couch and pulled off her shoes with a sigh of relief.“I love Jimmy with all my heart, but I’m so glad to be out of his shoes.”

Tom came over to the couch, sat, and handed her a drink he’d been making.He’d shed the jacket, tie and waistcoat, and rolled up his shirt sleeves.“No pain, no gain.”

“No shit.”She took one of the throw pillows and tossed it on the coffee table where she proceeded to prop up her feet.

“I thought you were going to change.”

“No.I’m wearing the dress for as long as I can.It’s too beautiful.Now, the scaffolding underneath I’d love to lose, but the dress wouldn’t fit right.Alas, can’t have one without the other.”She took a few drinks as they sat in silence for a time.“I can’t believe it’s over.”

Tom nodded.

“So much time and energy dumped into this.Now it’s done.I feel like a weight has been lifted.But, it’s like, now what?”She rolled her head that had been resting on the back of the couch to look at him.

Setting his drink down on the table, he reached for her feet, swiveling her around to put them on his lap.Callie turned to lay back on the arm of the couch as he began to rub her feet.Callie sighed in contentment, closing her eyes.  

“Now,” Tom began, “you do whatever you want.Concentrate on moving forward rather than coping.”

She smiled faintly.“What a wonderful thought.Now I just have to pick something.”

Tom’s hands slowly worked up her calves, kneading the sore muscles. “The world is your oyster.”

They sat in comfortable silence while Tom continued on her legs.Callie felt him shift and opened her eyes to find him climbing up her body and settling on his forearms over her, his hands resting near her face, close enough the fingers could caress her cheeks.

“Would you like to put some of that energy towards us?”

Callie put her drink down and settled her hands around his middle, nodding at him.

Lowering his head, he gently touched his lips to hers _._  

It was exhilarating, the promise to move forward, and with him, nevertheless.The chance to put all she had learned about herself to practice, the opportunity to make it work for her, in what she hoped, would be a loving and healthy relationship with an amazing man, who also happened to be smoking hot, was exciting.

Delighted at this idea, she immersed herself in him, as he explored her mouth, broken up only by, delicious wet kisses covering her neck, shoulders and décolletage.His tongue savored her, and would nip sensitive skin with his teeth when he found a spot that was particularly delectable.Callie welcomed his affections and responded in kind.She allowed one hand to roam up and over his back to let her fingers twist into his hair, which elicited a moan of pleasure from him.She smiled to herself, taking note of the response, to do it again later.The second hand worked at untucking his shirt from his trousers so she could feel the warmth of his skin.If his reactions were any gauge, he really like that, too.

He showered her with kisses over all the skin he could reach.Which, frankly , was’t that much, and there was so much damned material to the dress, she knew he couldn't explore her body like he wanted.

Returning to her lips, Tom kissed her again, slowly and needfully, and she responded just as eagerly.He pulled away and nuzzled his nose and lips into the hollow of her neck, just under her ear."Callie," he whispered."My beautiful Callie."

She held him closer with his adoring words, feeling abundantly cherished. "Callie," he whispered again, placing gentle kisses in that same sensitive spot, causing her skin to goosebump. "Come to bed with me?"He whispered, moving back to watch for her answer.

She opened her eyes and met his.This was big.It was serious.There was no coming back from it, once you crossed that line.Not being one to jump into bed with someone, she was conflicted.Of course, physically, her body thought that was the best idea, ever, but emotionally she wasn't sure she was ready.Hell, they'd only just kissed for the first time like about five seconds ago, figuratively speaking, of course.

There is a reason for dating someone a while before sleeping with them, to get to know them.Find out who they are as a person.Do you get along outside the bedroom?Do their actions and intentions make you feel safe enough to expose yourself in such a vulnerable way, not just physically but emotionally?She brought a hand to his face and her fingers gently travel over his sharp features, lovingly taking all of him in.Trying to read his intent and sincerity.What she found, what she saw, was nothing but true affection.He looked at her like she was everything. No one had ever looked at her like that.

This was Tom.The man who saved her, to whom she trusted her life.Once she remembered that, the decision was easy.

"Yes."

It was fast.Had she blinked, she'd have missed the look of surprise flash across his face.He hadn't expected her to say yes, and that brought a smile to her face.He smiled too, but for obviously, different reasons.He kissed her once hungrily before pulling himself up and off her.

Scooping her off the couch, Callie smiled in surprise, and he grinned happily at her, as he brought her to the bed in his room.Callie scooted to the center, after being carefully set down.He crawled his way above her, punctuating his assent with a kiss, before settling at her side.One wandering hand possessively moved along her figure as they kissed, while the other held him raised above, as fingers, carelessly played in her hair.He sat up, taking her in, and when their eyes met, he smiled and asked, "Roll over?"

She grinned and did.Tom straddled her hips, as he let his hands wander across her bare shoulder and back, as kisses dotted the places his fingers were exploring.  

Eventually, Tom sat up and huffed, "Where is the fucking zipper on this thing!"

Callie burst into laughter and turned on her side, lifting her arm to reveal its hiding place.

"Thank fuck.I was ready to tear this off you."

"That would have been and expensive tantrum," she said, as he gently pulled the red tab through the teeth of the zipper.When it reached the bottom, he sat back and pulled the dress off her body, revealing the scaffolding she had mentioned earlier.Hopping off the bed, the dress was placed out of harms way, before he returned to admire his work.She wore a red strapless corset that was just short enough to show a small strip of skin between its edge and the matching panties beneath.Callie watched his expression that went from something akin to wonder, to serious and predatory.  

"It would have been totally worth it,” He breathed, giving her another long, slow kiss before reverting to his straddling position, and letting, his hand wander over the satin and lace that made up the remaining garments she wore."Did you buy this for someone?"

She shook her head, and he nodded, slowly in understanding.

"I bought it for the dress," she said, watching his hands still slowly exploring her.

"Do you have many pieces like this?"

"A few."

"You should always wear beautiful lingerie."

"I haven't had much cause."

"You're not reason enough?"He asked, lowering his head to kiss the little strip of skin peeking out along her belly.

Callie didn't answer, which was answer enough for him.

"Well, we'll remedy that when we get back."

"Will we?"

"Yes."

"Do I have a say?"

"No."

She blinked."Do I at least get to pick it out?"

He moved up and kissed her, his tongue seeking refuge in her mouth, for a few long, pleasurable moments before pulling away to answer, "Sure.As long as you pick appropriately," he grinned.

"You know, I do need functional and comfortable stuff," she said, as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Of course.As long as it's worthy of your beauty."

She tried to pull the shirt off him, but her position made it difficult.So he helped her out and threw it across the room somewhere.She pulled him into a heated kiss, as her hands explored the new territory exposed to her.

Sliding her hands around to the front of his pants, she started to undo them.He propped himself to watch her fingers, while she worked.Once opened and unzipped, she pushed them as far as she could reach.Tom looked at her smiling as if to say, 'now what?' since she was essentially trapped underneath him.Her tongue between her teeth in concentration, she brought her foot up hooking his pants with her toes, and pushed them down his legs.Looking back at him, she grinned triumphantly.Laughing, and kicking the pants off the rest of the way, leaving him in a pair of boxer briefs, with an impressive bulge at the front.Callie tried to be cool and, you know, not stare.When he looked at her, she smiled, "You wore underwear today.I'm not sure you wore it when you met the Royals.I'm honored."

He laughed lowering his body onto hers."I'll have you know, I _did_ wear knickers that day."

"Did Luke make you?"She asked, with a sympathetically pained, but obviously mocking expression.

"Cruel Callie," he said, leaning in to kiss her languidly, before sitting up."I think," he said, ghosting his fingers over her chest, "it's only fair, since I showed you mine," he gestured to his bare front, "you show me yours."

Slowly and deliberately, one hook and eye at a time, he released each one with a quiet snap, revealing a little more of her skin in the center.When he reached the bottom, he looked at her and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, smiling.It made Callie smile, too, which helped, because her nerves were starting to sneak into her head.Don't say you've never been nervous about being naked in front of someone the first time.Now imagine it’s someone who has seen some of the most beautiful people in the world undressed.

Slowly, almost reverently he opened the front of the corset, and all playfulness was gone as he took in the sight of her.His hands ran up her body gently caressing as he went, finally taking each generous breast into a hand and giving an appreciative squeeze, before bringing his lips down to one, kissing and laving all around before pulling it into his mouth sucking, causing him to moan in pleasure, as it did Callie.When he had finished with the one, he moved onto the other repeating his attentions, while Callie ran her fingers in his hair, enjoying the feeling of his mouth.Letting her slip from his lips, he looked at Callie, "Definitely not a size two.Thank god,”that’s when his onslaught began in earnest. 

Kisses and hands were everywhere.Callie enjoyed his licks and nibbles until she had a need to kiss him herself. She grabbed a handful of his hair and strongly encouraged him up to her, so she could devour his mouth as well.

He lowered himself, letting most of his full weight rest on her and she welcomed it wrapping her arms around his back pulling him as close as she could.Tom, lost in the moment, rolled his hips into Callie, seeking friction, both moaned and the exquisite feeling and he did it again, and then again, with Callie meeting his every move.

He kissed down her body until he found himself nuzzling into her lower belly at the waist of her panties."Do you like these?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Pity.I'd love to rip them off you."

"Well, when we go shopping for all that fabulous lingerie, you want me to have, we can buy a bunch for you to rip off at your pleasure."

"Deal," he said, taking the sides, and pulling them off.He stood and removed his as well, causing Callie's racing heart to stop dead at the sight of Tom in all his glory, and was it glorious.

Instead of climbing into bed, he went to his luggage and pulled out a box of condoms, then tucked her panties into an inside pocket of his case.

"What are you doing?"She asked."Those are mine."

"Not any more."He strode over setting the box on the night stand as he crawled onto the bed and over Callie.

"You're gonna keep my underwear?Is this a thing?You're not going to wear them are you?”Then she gasped, “Oh my god!What if they fit you?I'd be mortified!"

He laughed, kissing her soundly to shut her up."I'm keeping them as a reminder of our first night together."

"You can't take a picture like normal people."

His face brightened at the idea."Oooooh! I'll go get my phone!" He started to jump out of the bed, but Callie caught him.

"Keep the underwear."

Tom grinned."I thought you'd see it my way."Gently, he lowered himself, partially on Callie, and kissed her so thoroughly, everything else was forgotten.Tom slipped his hand between the two of them and found the heat between Callie's legs.Dipping a finger inside, he brought the wetness to her bud and began to circle, with just the right amount of pressure to elicit soft moans from her.He made a noise of approval, deep in his chest, slowly rocking erection against her as he brought her pleasure.  

In between kisses, he would softly whispered to her."Do you like this?""How does it feel?""Would you like more?" "My god you are beautiful."Callie was consumed in the pleasure he was bringing her and his sexy, encouraging words.In no time at all, he had her hurtling towards her orgasm.She clamped her mouth shut with a hand, trying to silence her cries.

"No, let me hear you," he asked."I want to see _and_ hear you."

That was it.With those two sentences, she went careening over the edge, loudly.She called out his name, affirmations and whatever god came to mind, hands grasping at whatever they could grip.When she had finally returned to her senses, she opened her eyes and found Tom watching her with utter affection, and he kissed her passionately.When he withdrew, she smiled at him, slipping her hand down between them and encircled his shaft, and began to stroke, "My turn?"

He closed his eyes, and his mouth opened slightly as he moaned.He buried his face in her neck, and she felt his labored breath.Reaching for her wrist, he stopped her movements.He rested his forehead on hers, brushing their noses together."I am already dangerously close," he whispered.

"OK," she whispered."Next time."

He nodded, then reached over to the bedside table and pulled a condom out of the box.Sitting up, he fought to try to tear the wrapper, but was having no luck.Callie tried not to giggle.Finally, he handed it to her to open.

"Foiled by foil?"She asked, tearing it open without any trouble and handing it back to him.

He removed the condom, then tossed the wrapper into the trash.He looked at it for a second, then handed it to her to put on him.

"Really?"

"Well, since I don't seem to be having much luck with it."

She rolled her eyes playfully, taking it from him, then slowly, way too slowly in order to torture him just a bit, rolled it on his length, nudging it all the way up to his nest of curls.

He grinned, settling himself between her legs.His arm slipped under her shoulders, allowing him to hold himself up, while the other brushed the hair away from her face.His eyes roamed over her, taking her in.Then, he looked her in the eyes as her hands roamed his back and ribs as he slid inside her, savoring the feeling.They both moaned in pleasure."Jesus, Michaelia. You feel so fucking good."He took a moment to try to get at least some control."Sweetheart, how long has it been since you've been with someone?"

She didn't answer him immediately, "A while."

He nodded."Since you've been in the UK?"

She shook her head."Four years," she said, uneasily.

He rested his forehead on hers again, and she felt his body tense.He took a deep, shuddering breath and sighed."I'll do my best to take it easy.I don't want to hurt you, since it's been so long, but, fuck, it’s going to be difficult.”

“It’s OK.I trust you."

He smiled, and began to move.He pulled out just as slowly as he pushed in.His pace steady, and when he seemed to have found his missing control, he picked up a little speed, causing them both to vocalize their enjoyment.Tom pulled one of her legs to his waist, and she followed suit with the other one, allowing him a deeper angle which suited both just fine."Are you close?"He asked.

She shook her head, "No, but it's fine."

"You can't this way?"

"Not so far,” she tried to joke.

He nodded and repositioned himself a bit.Bringing his fingers to her lips, he instructed her to open.When she did, she licked and sucked on them, causing him, to her delight, to growl a bit.Removing his fingers from her mouth, he brought them to her clit once again, and began to work to bring her to climax.She met each one of his thrust, digging her nails into his hips as he hastened his motions.Moments later, she cried out her ecstasy, just as loudly as the first time, maybe more so.A few seconds later, Tom followed just as loudly, using her full name as he did.He collapsed on top of her, both winded, as his head found its place in her neck again.  

"Are you OK?"He panted.

She nodded, "Perfect."

"Am I too heavy?"

She wrapped herself around him."No.I like it.Are you OK?"

He shook his head."No.I can't feel the tips of my fingers or toes."

Callie laughed.

Hie wiggled them a little, ”Oh wait.Now there's tingling.That's probably better."

“You're so awful."

"Why?"She could feel him smiling against her neck, as he gave soft pecks.

"We are supposed to be having a moment, and you're as silly as ever," she couldn't keep the smile off her own face.

"Well, if you can't laugh during sex, then you're doing it wrong."Shakily, he sat up and grinned at her, giving her noisy kisses on the lips.

Tom moved to take care of the condom and clean up, then pulled Callie into his arms, as she rested on his chest. "Did I hurt you?"Tom asked, after a while of quietly enjoying their intimacy.

"No, I'm fine.You were great."

"Good.There was a moment there, I thought I was going to lose it."

"And that would have been OK.A compliment, really."

He chuckled."I'm glad you think so, and I'm really glad you’re fine," he said, pulling her to lie on top of him, where she felt him hard, and poking at her, "Because I need you again," he smiled before bringing her down for a kiss.She giggled as she reached for another condom.

Four orgasms (two for him) later, Callie waved the proverbial white flag."I give!"She gasped."No more.You have worn me out."

"Are you sure?Never let it be said, I left a woman unsatisfied," he breathed just as heavily.

"Those words will not be uttered by me."

"Good."After he cleaned up again, he maneuvered them into a spooning position.He kissed the back of her shoulder several times."Good night, Michaelia."

"Good night, Thomas."

He hummed happily, and immediately fell asleep.

_What a gift,_ Callie thought.To be able to drop off like that.Callie stayed in his arms for a long time before she finally got up.Quietly, she extricated herself from his grasp and tiptoed to her room.Grabbing her satin pjs and another pair of panties, she went to her bathroom to wash the makeup from her face.Looking in the mirror, she was surprised, most of it was still there."Let's hear it for waterproof makeup."She washed what remained off, then took a good long time to comb through her hair.If anyone had seen it, it would have been obvious she had been just fucked...and well, to boot.  

She got dressed and went back to Tom's room and tried to slip back into bed without waking him, unsuccessfully.

"Where were you?"  He murmured.

"I just needed to wash my face and brush my teeth."

"Mmmmm," he acknowledged, slipping his arms around her.  He partially lifted his head.  "Did you get dressed?"  He asked, his hands roaming over her pj's.

"I put on jammies."

"Why?"

"Because I sleep in jammies?"

"Really?  Even with me?"

"Yes?"

He sighed, a moment later he sat up, pulling back the blankets and looked her over.  Shaking his head, he pulled her into a sitting position and slipped the top off, over her head, throwing it across the room.  He then went for the bottoms, and since they were satin, all he had to do was pull and they slid right off, joining the top.  "Knickers, too?" He asked, incredulously.

Callie was speechless, but nodded.

He pulled those off as well and tossed them aside, then nudged Callie back to fall against her pillow.  

"That's better."

"But-"

"No," he said, cutting her off.  "Naked is better."  He looked her over, "Much better."  He lowered himself over her and kissed her deeply.

"I thought you were tired," she said, when they broke apart.

"I had a nap," he smiled.  "Besides, it's not my fault undressing you turns me on."

"I accept full responsibility," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest board with some of the stuff:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/ladygoodwin1002/renascentia-/


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More "stuff" and Heimdell is not helpful.

Callie was woken the next morning with soft kisses to the back of her shoulders and neck.She hummed in pleasure and covered his hand, that was resting on her hip, with hers.

“Good morning,” he whispered in between kisses.

“Mmnmng.What time is it?”

“Early.”

“Then why are we up?”  

“Oh, that’s right.I forgot.Not a morning person.”

She shook her head.

He slipped his hand from hers and began to explore her body.

“Being a morning person is probably your most irritating trait,” she grumbled.

“Let’s see if I can change your mind about mornings.”He slipped his hand between her legs and gently circled her clit with his fingers.

She sighed in pleasure.

“Better?”

“No,” she lied.

“No?” He asked moderately surprised.Like she was going to give in that easily.“How about now?”He asked as he slid two fingers inside her and his thumb continued its work on her clit.

Callie moaned and reflexively pushed her hips into his hand, meeting his languid strokes.Tom eventually, removed his hand from her, to Callie’s disappointment, but, he instead, brought her leg back to rest on his.Taking his cock, he guided himself to her entrance and slowly pushed inside her.Both making sounds of approval.“When did you put on a condom?”Callie asked, when she realized he had.

“Just before I woke you.”  

She could hear him smiling in his answer.“I see.”She smiled too.  

Slowly he began to move inside her, and she met each of his thrusts.He continued to kiss and nip her neck and shoulders as he picked up speed.As his movements became more urgent, he replaced his fingers on her clit and began to circle aggressively, trying to bring her to climax quickly, before he lost his battle.With all of his skill and dexterity of physical efforts plus his vocal encouragements, he had her cumming in no time, triggering his orgasm as soon as she hit hers.

He rolled over on his back out of breath, getting rid of the condom, and she rolled over on hers.“How’s that?Like mornings now?”He asked.

“Meh,” she answered. 

He snapped his head to the side to look at her, “What?!”

Callie laughed.“One orgasm, does not a morning person make.”

“Well, how about two?”He said, climbing on top of her, with a kiss.

Callie wrapped her arms around him smiling and kissed him back.As she did, the alarm on her phone went off.She moaned unhappily, reached over and silenced it.“Oh well.So much for that idea.”She sat up and he rolled over off of her, with a huff of disappointment.She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, pulling the sheet from the bed, wrapping it around her body.“I’m gonna go shower,” she said, getting up off of the bed.  

“OK!”Tom said, starting to get up with her.

“No, no, no,” she said, pushing him back on the bed. “We shower separately.”

“Why?”

“Because, we don’t have time for those sorts of shenanigans.Plus, there are some things a girl needs to do alone.”

“If we shower together, we _will_ have time for shenanigans.”He wiggled his eyebrows at her, hopefully.

“Not a chance.” She kissed him again.“We have all afternoon.I’ll make it up to you.”

“Yeah?How?And talk slowly…”

Callie laughed and walked away.“You’re such a creep.”She could hear him laughing as she left the room.

 

After her shower, Callie sat at the vanity, in her bathroom, wearing a hotel robe, trying to decide on a course of action for her hair and makeup, when she heard Tom talking outside the door.He knocked and she invited him in.

“Yes…we’ll see you shortly.She’s right here…hold on.It’s your mother,” he said, handing Callie her phone.

“Hey mom, what’s up.”

“I was just calling to make sure you were up.”

“Yep.Showered and about to get dressed.”She looked at Tom, who hadn’t left, and was standing in his own hotel robe, with wet curls all over his head, clearly just out of the shower himself, and looking delicious.She had to clear her head when she realized her mother was still talking to her.“OK mom.We’ll see you soon,” she said, hoping she hadn’t just agreed to something.

“OK.Bye,” her mother said.

Callie set the phone down on the counter, and looked up at his reflection in the mirror.“Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure.”He walked up behind her, kissing her cheek, then began to massage her shoulders scooting the robe partially off.

She closed her eyes and sighed.“Don’t you have to get dressed?”There was no censure in her question.

“It’ll take me five minutes.”He pushed the robe farther down, and began to kiss her neck and shoulders.“You know,” he said, kissing an area just behind her left shoulder, “This, right here, is my favorite spot.”

“Oh?”

“Mmmhmm.”He kissed and nipped again.

“Why’s that?”

“It’s very tasty,” he said, placing an open mouthed kiss and letting his tongue swirl over the area.

“Interesting.The other side doesn’t taste as good?”

“Nope.” He said, continuing his kissing.

He slid his hands down to her biceps and stood her up, pushing the chair she was in out of the way.Reaching around, he untied the robe and pulled back off of her, and tossed it onto the discarded chair.

“Tom,” she breathed as his hands reached up to cup her breasts, and massage them, “We’ll be late.”

“I don’t care.”

He attacked her neck with more demanding kisses before one hand turned her head to him so he could take her mouth, while the other went straight to her mound and began to caress.She whimpered at the pleasurable assault, and leaned back into him.With the hand that was holding her head, he pulled it back around to her back, between her shoulder blades and gently pushed her down to lean against the counter.

 

Before tossing his robe aside, he quickly removed the condom he had put in the pocket.He got it open and on, in record time.One hand on her hip, the other his cock, he buried himself in her completely.Callie braced her hands on the counter and moaned, her head lowered.

“No,” Tom said, “Look up, watch us.” 

Callie took a deep breath and did as she was told.She met Toms eyes, and it sent a spasm of pleasure through her, straight to her sex, and she involuntarily contracted around him.  

Tom grasped her hips as his knees nearly buckled.“Fuck, woman.”He began to pump in and out of her at a rapid fire rate.Callie braced herself and pushed back on every single one of his thrust, causing him to bottom out each time.He bent over and began to rapidly rub her clit.The pressure began to build in her, with an intensity she was unaccustomed.The pleasure so profound, as it built, her loud keening, turned into high pitched screaming as she came harder than she ever had in her life.Tom pounded through her orgasm shouting out his own litany of profanity and praise that Callie vaguely acknowledged in the throws of her own peak.  

The next thing Callie knew, Tom was sitting on the vanity chair, and she across his lap, leaning against his chest.“There she is,” he said, gently stroking her back, his other hand resting on her knee.

“Oh my god.I have never cum that hard, ever.”

“And just think, you almost missed out,” he chuckled.“I tell ya, if I’d known you could do that, it would have been my goal every, single, time.Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Do what?”

Tom sat for a moment, quietly and Callie looked up at him.“You squirted.” He tried not to look amused.

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers.“I what?”

“You squirted.You’ve never done that before?”

“NO!”

Now, he looked downright smug, which she supposed, he had every right to be.He pointed down at her legs, which were wet along with his, and then indicated the splashes of liquid on the floor where they had been standing.

“Oh my god!”She covered her face, “How fucking embarrassing.”

“Why is it embarrassing?”

She made a pained noise.“I don’t know, it just is.”She whined.

“No.It most certainly is not,” he said, pulling her hands from her face.“In fact, like I said, it will be my goal to make that happen, every time,” he grinned.

“Oh please, no.Don’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“So much laundry…”

He laughed.“We’ll buy extra sheets,” he said, dismissively.“Hell, I’ll wash all the sheets myself, if I have to.”

“You better.I _do not_ want your cleaning lady to know!”She sighed, “Great. Now I need _another_ shower.”

“We both do.Come on.”The two stood and made their way to Callie’s shower.They cleaned themselves up quickly and got out, rushing to get dressed.Their, shenanigans took up any time she had set aside for hair and makeup so, she threw her hair up into a high ponytail, and put on a touch of lip gloss.

 

As they were getting into the elevator, at 10:10 a.m., she got a text from her mother.  

**Callie’s Mom:Where are you?**

**Callie:In the elevator**

“You know, I was late ONCE, and she treats me like I’m never on time.”

“I take it we’re at the point the It’s a Small World theme song is starting to grate.”

Callie had to laugh.“We are.”

 

They found the restaurant easily enough and were directed to the back, where there was a semi-private room that her family had reserved.The two walked up to the set of tables strung together and greeted everyone with hugs and kisses.Didi cooed over Callie’s dress.“I recognize this!”Another Ellie Saab, it was a short white A-line dress with thin straps, belted at the middle.Red and pink flowers with green foliage interspersed seemed to grow from the middle of the dress up to near the collar down to just below the hips.Simple kitten heels and a wrap to guard her from the air conditioning completed the look.“Gorgeous!”

“Thank you.”

Didi explained how the buffet worked and Callie and Tom headed to fill their plates.At one of the stations, Tom picked up what was the last piece of french toast.“Did you want this?”He asked, polite as ever.

“No, thanks.I’ll get some later when I’m ready for round two.”

Seated, they ate and talked with the people around them.Didi had saved her sister and date the seats next to her so they could spend a bit more time together talking.  

“Would you hand me the cream over there?”Didi asked, pointing across from Callie.  

“Sure,” she said, reaching for the tiny white pot.As she did, the wrap fell off her shoulder.

Didi gasped. “What’s on your shoulder?”

Panicked, Callie hastily put the cream down and began to swat at herself.“What is it?Is it a bug?Get it off!!”

“No, it’s…” Didi moved to get a closer look and gently ran her fingers over it.“It looks like a bruise.”

“A bruise?Someone must have elbowed me during the chicken dance or something.”

She heard Tom chuckle, and looked over at him as he shoveled a fork full of eggs into his mouth avoiding her gaze.

“No,” Didi said, examining closer, “it looks like…a hickey…”

Callie’s eyes sprung open, and she cut a look to Tom who was smiling to himself, moving food around his plate. _Son of a bitch!His favorite spot!_ “Well, that can’t be the case,” she tried to deflect, and handed her sister the cream.“Here you go.”

Didi scrutinized her sister and then her eyes and mouth opened in unison.“YOU HAD SEX!”She shout whispered.

“Didi!Shhhhhhhh!Don’t be ridiculous!”

“You did!”

“Didi, I’m not doing this with you.”

“What’s the problem over there?”Callie’s father asked.

“Nothing,” Callie said.“I just have a bruise.”

“How’d that happen?”  

Didi could hardly contain her laughter.

“Who knows, dad,” Callie said, “you know how clumsy I am.”

“It’s those giant clodhoppers you call feet,” he said, shaking his fork at her.

“Yes, daddy.Thank you.”

“Any time,” he said, going back to his food.

“Who!”Didi demanded.

Callie said nothing, but caught Tom out of the corner of her eye, in barely contained joy.

Didi pulled her close, “Was it Tom?Oh my god!It was Tom!”

“We are friends,” Callie said, trying to stick to her story.

Didi leaned back behind Callie’s chair, “Tom!”

Tom leaned back, too. “Yes?”

“Did you hit this last night?”She pointed to her sister’s back.

Callie whipped around and looked to Tom, who looked surprised and way too amused by the question.  

“Uh- “ he glanced to Callie, his ears and cheeks pink, looking totally guilty, and laughed, turning back to Didi, “I did,” he nodded, once.

Callie dropped her head into her hands in complete embarrassment.

“I. KNEW. IT!”Didi smiled.

“Several times, actually…and twice this morning.”He grinned proudly.

Didi and Tom high-fived each other.“Nice!”Didi congratulated him.

“Oh my god,” Callie stood up to leave, and Didi and Tom each placed a hand on her shoulders and pushed her back down.“Heimdell anytime your ready!”Callie plead to the ceiling.When it was clear Heimdell was enjoying this scene way too much to save her, she turned to Tom and glared at him.

“Have you tried the french toast?”He asked, holding the fork with a piece of the toast, up near her mouth.“It’s really the best I’ve ever had.”He waved it in little circles in front of her, smiling, eyebrows raised.

Still glaring at him, she took the bite proffered, and holy mother of god, Marvel and Galactica it was the best custardy, sweet deliciousness she’d ever had.“Oh my god!”

“Right?”

“You are still in so much trouble.”She was turned away from him by her sister.

“Why did you lie about being together?”

“I didn’t.It happened last night.”

“If you don’t mind, I’m gonna take credit for that if it works out.”Didi grinned.

“Whatever Dee.”

“Tom,” Didi called to him, this time in front of Callie.

“Yes.”

“What’s the story?”

“Well,” he said, placing an arm around the back of Callie’s chair, “After pining away for the last three years, your sister finally took mercy on me.”

This time it was Callie’s eyes that widened. _Oh god, please let her have missed that._ “Didi, can you hand me the water pitcher?”Callie asked trying to divert her.

“Sure…” she said, distracted.She reached over, grabbing the pitcher and handing it to her sister.“Three years?You’ve only been in London for two.”

Callie closed her eyes and sighed.Standing, she picked up her plate, “I’m going to go get more food.Since you're all about telling state’s secrets, I’ll leave this to you.”She patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

She returned with a plate full of french toast, and sat.

“So that day we couldn’t find you, you were with him?”

“Part of it.”

“Does daddy know?”

“Why would daddy know?”

“I’m so telling him.”

“Don’t you dare!Grow up, Didi!”

“Daddy!”Did called to him, “Can you come here for a minute?”

Their father got up and came around to their side of the table, “What’s up?”

Didi looked at Callie to see if she would confess.When it was clear she wouldn’t, she looked back at their father.“Callie and Tom have been friends for three years.He’s the one who gave her the idea to leave.”

“Is that true?”Her father asked Callie.

“Didi’s the one who dented your new car!”Callie revealed.

Didi gasped.“Callie and Tom are together!”

“Did you ever figure out what happened to your prized, signed baseball?”Callie shot back.

“Enough!”He looked to Tom.“Is this true?”

Tom stood and faced the man, “It is.”

“And you two are together?”

Tom reached down and took Callie’s hand, “We are.”

“Do you want to tell me about the hickey on her shoulder?”He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Tom reddened and shifted uncomfortably, “No.Not really.”

“Seriously, Heimdell.Any time,” Callie asked again.

Her father regarded Tom for a few excruciatingly long seconds.“You’ll take care of my little girl?”

“I have been, and will continue.”

Callie thought about speaking up about how she was her own person, and didn’t need to be taken care of like so much property, but the two most important men in her life were having a moment and she would keep it to herself.

Her father stuck out his hand to Tom.Tom released Callie’s hand to grasp the other offered, giving it a firm shake, before being pulled into a hug.“Welcome to the family.”

“Thank you, sir.”

 

 

**~Back in their room~**

 

 

“Well,” Callie said, plopping onto the couch, “since my father approves, I guess I’m gonna have to break up with you.”

Tom pulled her to him as he sat down, chuckling.“I thought for a minute he was going to end me when he asked about that hickey.”

“You know he carries a small gun in an ankle holster…”

Tom blanched, “He does?”

“No,” Callie laughed.

Tom pounced on her sending her into giggles.

“Ok ok!” she said, pulling out of his grasp, and puffing the hair that had fallen into her face, out of the way.

Leaning in he kissed her softly.“Happy?”

“Totally.”

“Hey, didn’t you say something about us having all afternoon together?”

“I did,” she smiled.

Tom picked her up, carrying her over his shoulder into his room, tossing her on the bed, causing her to giggle. 

“You wait there,” he ordered, heading to the phone.“I’m gonna call housekeeping and request more sheets,” he grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest board with some of the stuff:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/ladygoodwin1002/renascentia-/

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling sad, and wrote this on the plane ride home from vacation.


End file.
